A World Less Ordinary
by Seleniel
Summary: "One minute she's in her friend's house, then she's falling and the next? She's being held by a fictional character." - Sakura's just another 13-year-old Naruto fanatic in the real world, follow her as she is thrown into the world of Ninja and blond-haired, blue-eyed loud-mouths. Pairings: GaaSaku, some NaruHina, NejiTen and ShikaTem. Standard disclaimer applied.
1. Falling

A World Less Ordinary

Sakura sighed. Another big day.

Its days like this that Sakura wished, with every fiber of her being, that she was a part of her favourite anime.

Naruto.

She let out a grumble of frustration and collapsed on her bed, bubble-gum pink hair splaying out beneath her. The anime Naruto is 13-year-old Sakura's life. She lives and _breathes_ Naruto. Every night, without fail, she would sit down and watch it. And no matter how many times she'd seen an episode, she would still be surprised at the identity of an unknown enemy, she'd still cry when a main character died (or supposedly died) and she would still laugh until it hurt when Naruto slipped up and said something funny.

Sakura sighed once more and slowly dragged her tired body off her bed. '_There's no point thinking about it,' _she chastised herself, '_Naruto's NOT real, and never will be._'

Kicking off her converses, she walked slowly down the stairs to their living area. Sakura lived in a three-story mansion with her family of 4. Her two parents had the top floor as their master bedroom, while Sakura and her little brother Ryu (10 years old) had the second floor all to themselves. On the second floor there were 5 rooms; two bedrooms, one study, one bathroom and one rumpus room. Sakura spent most of her time in the rumpus room watching anime on their theatre screen or slouching on the couch reading her romance novels. The bottom floor was their normal housing area that consisted of a dining room that they hardly used, a lounge room that only Sakura's parents occupied, a large kitchen, and laundry area and bathroom.

Sakura snuck past her parents, who were heatedly discussing something. A foreboding feeling caught in Sakura's chest- for some reason, she felt as if it had something to do with her. Not that Sakura had anything to worry about. _She_ hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sakura, come in here we want to discuss your school report."

Except for that.

Sighing she swallowed her pride and decided to act dumb, "What? What report?" Her father gave her a look that clearly said he wasn't buying it and Sakura, irritated by her father's persistence said, "Oh that, well you see-"

"We don't want to hear your excuses young lady. Did you really think that we wouldn't find out?" '_Ahh yes, and now for mothers lecture_' thought Sakura, internally rolling her eyes. '_Good old mum, an hour long lecture over something so small._'

"Well if you didn't want to hear my reasoning as to why I failed English-"

"And Maths, and History AND GEOGRAPHY! DAMNIT SAKURA WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE RYU!?"

That did it.

"More like Ryu?" Sakura said quietly. Sakura's mother nodded angrily before opening her mouth to continue her insults but Sakura cut her off, "More like Ryu?" She stated once more, a little louder this time.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not a spoiled little brat who gets away with everything and acts as if he is better than everyone! I'm _so_ sorry, that I don't have a big head like Ryu, who has it because you feed him with compliments! Don't you see?! You insulting me and comparing me to RYU doesn't help! I AM NOT RYU. I AM SAKURA." And with that she stomped away from her bewildered parents and over to the fridge. Tearing the door open she grabbed a cup of package noodles and shot up the stairs before her parents could call her back.

Walking over to her room, she slammed the door. Her head was reeling. True, what she said was not entirely fair. Sakura wasn't one to talk; she hardly had a life apart from Naruto and her love stories. But she was just so sick of her parents putting Ryu, her YOUNGER brother on a podium and saying how magnificent he was. Truth was that he was actually a horrible, arrogant, annoying, little…what's the word… oh yes. Shit. Ryu was a horrible, arrogant, annoying, little shit that deserved a good spanking for his lack of manners.

Sakura hates school. Ryu loves school. Therefore her highly academic parents love Ryu and hate Sakura. Out of both her parents, Sakura's father was the most reasonable. He at least understood that not everybody is good at scool.

The problem for Sakura wasn't that she was stupid. No, in fact the problem was that Sakura simply couldn't give two shits about how she did at school.

Sakura shook her head as if to clear it of her thoughts before regarding her package noodles groggily.

Beef flavoured.

Hm.

Not her favourite.

Sticking her tongue out, Sakura blew a raspberry, not at all pleased with her dinner. Just as she was about to rip the package open, she heard her phone go off in her bag.

'Dynamite' by Tao Cruz started playing and her cell vibrated accordingly. Ditching her pathetic dinner she stomped to her bag and extracted her mobile. After identifying her next kill, Sakura answered with a moody, "What the hell do you _**want**_?!"

She heard a distant giggle before her best friends voice emanated from the phone Sakura was seriously considering throwing out the window, "Hey Saky, me and the girls are having a girls night with lots of yummy food and movies, wanna join?"

Sakura considered her choices, she could hang up now and subject her self to rigorous hours of Naruto, _or_, she could take the offer and walk the 30-minuet distance to Ame's house and have a decent meal.

Her stomach won and she answered with a weak, "Sure. See you in 30, don't eat all the good food without me."

Not waiting for an answer she flipped her cell shut, and walked over to her drawer.

After packing the essentials she ran to the bathroom and chucked in her hairbrush, tooth brush and facial creams. Satisfied with her pack, Sakura ran to the front door ignoring her parent's questions of, "And where do you think your going?"

Throwing on her coat, she jogged down the steps and through the well-manicured front lawn. Flying out the gates she set off at an easy pace.

Taking the rout through the town, Sakura passed the main square that had all the shops. Sakura often came here as a child, just so she could sit in the library and read all sorts of adventure novels. Her favourite ones were when the stories main characters fell in love.

She knew this square inside out, better then she knew the back of her hand.

And that's why, when Sakura came to the end of the town square, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her emerald eyes widened and she was immediately pulled in by this strange addition. As she approached the self proclaimed 'World's Best Magic Shop' a man excitedly ushered her in.

"Welcome to the Magic shop of wishes. What can I get you? A potion to make any man fall in love with you?" Sakura shook her head, at a loss for words.

The shop was chock-a-block full of an assortment of supposed magic items. Purple curtains shrouded the windows and the walls were painted the same deep, royal purple. The floor was polished red Ceder that made no sound when you moved.

Sakura was almost instantly drawn to a glass cabinet containing trinkets of all kinds.

"Wow…" She breathed entranced by the silver shining necklaces. Each one was in the shape of a different flower. Sakura could identify a daisy and one that looked like a rose. But the one that caught Sakura's attention was a cherry blossom. It's thin petals curved gently up, before arching down subtly. Its rounded shape greatly highlighted the flowers centre that was crafted out of rose quartes. The gem in the middle caught the light and made Sakura sigh in longing.

It was beautiful. And not to mention it was her namesake.

The man instantly perked up when he realised her fascination with the necklace and quickly said, "Ahh yes, the Sakura blossom necklace. It is over 400 hundred years old and originates from Japan . A magician who was deeply in love with a Princess supposedly made it. Their love was all for naught, for she was already promised to another man as a peace treaty of sorts. And so the magician, wrought with sorrow, poured his power into this necklace. He fashioned it into a Sakura blossom because it was the Princess' namesake. The night it was completed, he stole into the castle and to Princess Sakura's room. Together they wished with all their might, that they would marry and be together. The next day they married and together, they ruled a happy Kingdom free of plague and sorrow. But their selfishness had a price. Because Sakura didn't marry the Prince from the enemy kingdom, the peace treaty wasn't established. And so, their happy, equal kingdom was plunged into darkness and war. After months of the seemingly endless war, Sakura's kingdom was buried beneath stone and mud. Sakura and the Magician were filled with guilt and to find solace, they begged the necklace to take back time and fix it. But the necklace didn't budge, and that's how the two lovers died. Clutching each other's hands around the necklace, eyes squeezed shut, praying. The stone was lost for a 100 years, before it was found by a small child. It went from person to person, granting their wishes and bringing chaos to the world. It is said that if you hold it in your hands, close your eyes and wish, it will come true."

Sakura had barely listened to his tale. '_What a load of bull crap,_' Sakura thought, '_I'm not going to fall for his sales pitch. Although…_' Sakura couldn't deny that she really loved the necklace; the pink stone would go lovely with her coral hair. And so, before she knew it, she had whipped out her wallet and was already handing over the $50 (5000 yen).

The brown haired, blue-eyed man smiled brightly, accepting the money and gently placing the necklace on her outstretched palm. Sakura didn't believe in magic or supernatural things such as aliens-even if she secretly wished they were real- and didn't even spare his tale a second thought.

She turned on her heel and began to walk over to the door. Just as she swung it open and the welcome bells chimed the man said, "Be careful what you wish for. Children have a habit of saying things they later wish to take back." Sakura rolled her eyes and grunted in response before walking out into the frigid air. Slipping on the necklace, Sakura continued her journey, scolding herself for getting distracted.

Before she knew it, she was in front of her friend Ame's house and knocking on the door. Sakura could hear Ame's voice then running footsteps. The door flew open to reveal an obviously excited 13-year-old girl. She had long blond hair that reached her waist, while her bright hazel eyes greatly complemented her tresses. Ame let out a squeal of excitement before lunging at Sakura, crushing her in a tight hug.

Sakura giggled and returned the hug while saying, "Hi Ame, I hope I didn't miss much?"

Ame shook her head vigorously, releasing Sakura, "No, no, we were just about to dig in! You made it in perfect time!"

Sakura, inwardly relieved, walked into the house, dumping her bag at the bottom of the stairs before charging up to Ame's bedroom. It seemed Ame's parents went on another holiday leaving Ame and her 18-year-old brother Takeshi home alone. Ame had taken advantage of this, and invited all her friends over.

"Hi Takeshi." Sakura said running past the shirtless big brother and into Ame's room.

"Hi Sakura." he said distractedly already halfway down the stairs.

In Ame's room, 3 other girls perched on her bed, all talking animatedly about the latest juicy gossip. On the floor there were piles of junk food and movies.

"Haru," Sakura said nodding to a girl with short black hair and dull grey eyes.

"Keiko," She inclined her head to the next girl who was splayed out on the bed face upward. Sparkling blue eyes smiled at her before flicking back to the other girls. Keiko's long brown tresses shined as light hit them and moved slightly with her head.

"Mai!" Excited to see her primary school friend, Sakura jumped on the Brunette, making her topple to the floor.

"Sakura!" Mai gasped as her back hit the carpet floor. Sakura laughed lightly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Mai's dark-brown-almost-black eyes softened after the initial shock.

Sakura got up and extending a hand to the fallen girl said, "Wow, it's been ages since I've seen you guys!"

All of the girls nodded and a voice rang out behind them, "Your damn right it's been ages! Almost a month! Come on Saky! What happened?" Ame entered the room and collapsed on the bed on top of Keiko. Keiko let out a grunt of pain but otherwise didn't protest.

Accusing eyes stared at Sakura all round the room and just, as she was about to explain another voice said, "Yeah I was wondering about that. It's almost impossible to see little Ame running around the house without you. Where have you been?" Takeshi leaned against the doorframe, waiting for Sakura to answer.

'_Oh great,_' Thought Sakura, '_First my parents interrogations and now this. God damnit!_'

Sakura sighed, slightly feeling like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I was grounded." The accusing looks immediately turned into concern.

"Really why?" Keiko asked while everyone nodded his or her approval to the question.

Chuckling slightly she rubbed the back of her head, "It may have had something to do with me accidentally pushing Ryu down he stairs," Gasps were heard throughout the room, "And maybe something to do with the fact that I failed 4 subjects. Heheh…yeah…"

Wide eyes observed her as Sakura uncomfortably fidgeted underneath their scrutiny.

"Why on Earth would you push your younger brother down the stairs?" Oh yes that's right. Takeshi didn't know about Ryu.

"Hey, hey, I said accidentally. It totally was _not _my fault."

Five pairs of eyes regarded her tiredly, clearly not buying it. Sakura sighed before giving in. "Okay, okay. Ryu thought it would be funny to steal my current reading material. Fortunately, (or more like _unfortunately_ for Ryu) I caught him as he was trying to sneak it down the stairs. Ordinarily I ran at him and we started having a sort of… Tug-A-War? Anyway I let go and he overbalanced and… fell."

"Okay, that's all well and good. But why did he take your book in the first place?" Takeshi asked still confused.

"Because he is an arrogant, opinionated, horrible little fuc-"

"What Sakura means," Ame said giving Sakura a sharp glare, "Is that her brother is, to put it nicely, full of himself. He does really well at school and because of that Sakura's parents have practically deemed him a god. After years of all the attention and special treatment, Ryu has become… undesirable." Sakura huffed, not satisfied with Ame's description of him.

Ame shook her head a small smile playing at her lips, "You haven't changed a bit." Sakura chuckled before sitting at the end of Ame's bed. "I mean honestly, has it never occurred to you that he does it to provoke you?"

"'Course, I just choose to ignore that fact. Anyway, it seems my parents found my report that I hid in my desk. Damn nosy mum." Keiko broke out into laughter.

"You hid your report?" She managed to force out between chuckles.

"Hmph. Well yes. I didn't want to have to endure another one of mother's lectures. I swear she yells my ear off, God." Mai and Ame chuckled while Keiko and Haru roared with laughter.

A 'tsk tsk' was heard from the door and Sakura's gaze snapped up to Takeshi.

"Yes Takeshi? Got something to say about my hiding abilities? Oh wait no, your right. I should have gone all out and burnt it." The girls were thrown back into laughter while Sakura smirked at the disapproving glance she got from Takeshi.

"I never understood why Sakura. You're so smart. Why waste it?" And with that Takeshi turned and left the now quiet room.

"Just because I can't be bothered doing the tests, doesn't mean I waste my intelligence*!" Sakura yelled out, not one to give up the last word.

"Any way. Just before you called me Ame, my mother was discussing my report and decided to have a 'chat' with me about it." Sakura said, grumpily.

"How'd it go?" Ame asked already knowing the answer.

"It ended with me reminding them of my identity before storming out of the house." And as an after-thought Sakura added, "And me buying a new necklace."

Ame looked at Sakura curiously, not expecting that announcement. Ame shrugged, it was just like Sakura. She (Sakura) didn't believe in comfort food. No instead she got comfort jewellery to cheer her up.

"Oh yeah? How much did it cost?" Ame asked distractedly as she walked over to the movie pile. Holding up one movie at a time to see people's nods or shakes, Ame kept her eyes on the sheepish Sakura.

"50." (5000 yen)

"50?! Sakura!" Ame exclaimed dropping the chick flick 'She's a Man' back on the pile.

"What?" Sakura asked defensively, "My parents are rich, they'll cope." Ame merely gaped at her.

"Can I see it?" Haru asked while Mai and Keiko nodded their heads in agreement.

"Sure," Sakura chirped. Reaching beneath her coat and shirt Sakura withdrew the silver chain. Mai gasped while Haru and Keiko squealed.

"It's beautiful," Ame whispered, obviously entranced by the silver and pink Sakura blossom.

Sakura nodded her head happily and said, "Yeah I know right? Psshh, you should have heard the sales pitch the man used." Sakura rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Really was it that bad?" Haru asked, also not one to fall for a salesmen's tales.

"Yeah! He started babbling on about this ridiculous story of 400-year-old lovers. Something about a Magician and a Princess called Sakura. Any way they made their wish to be together and then the kingdom went to war. God the story didn't even make sense. But anyway _apparently_ this stone grants wishes. I also think its supposed to be alive…"

Haru chuckled and said, "What utter nonsense."

"Psshh, what is wrong with people these days?" Keiko added rolling her eyes.

However, Mai and Ame exchanged glances before Mai said, "You know Sakura, I have heard a story similar to it before. I think-"

"Oh you have to be kidding me! It was just a stupid story to make me want to buy it!" Sakura said disbelieving of what her friend was saying.

"Yes but-" Ame said while tapping her chin in thought.

"No buts," Sakura snapped irritably, "It was a sales pitch nothing more. You can no more say that magic exists then there is a nice side to my brother." Keiko and Haru laughed but Ame and Mai simply frowned.

"Come on," said Sakura, "Lets watch 'She's a Man'." Keiko and Haru cheered at the mention of their favourite chick flick.

Sakura got up from her position on the floor and picked up the fallen movie. She put it in the DVD player and just when she was going to sit down Ame said, "Sakura I know it's just a sales pitch. But is there really any harm in trying?"

Sakura sighed. Ame would just keep nagging and nagging until Sakura gave in.

"Fine." Sakura said aggravated. She turned and as she was falling through the air to the floor to sit down, Sakura thought with all her might, '_I wish I was a part of Naruto!_'

* * *

"You really are just one big problem," The raven-haired boy said, smirking.

The blond boy, currently being held up by the onyx eyed prodigy growled in annoyance before pushing himself away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" He yelled getting ready to leap at the Uchiha.

However an arm intercepted his jump and voice of their sensei said calmly almost bored, "That's enough, your supposed to be working on team work right?"

Naruto stepped forward, shaking a fist at Sasuke's retreating back before saying, "That's right! Our team works all messed up and it's all because of you, Sasuke! You think your better then everyone else?"

"Not everyone," Sasuke said calmly not stopping walking, "Just you. Face it I'm better and stronger than you are." At this he stopped before turning around and saying, "It's a fact. Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong?"

Naruto, angered by what Sasuke said growled before his face set determinedly. The two team mates stared each other off before their sensei said, "All right guys, lets call it a day, you can beat each other to a pulp some other time. Anyway I have to file my report on this mission."

Sasuke relaxed and droned out, "Whatever, I'm outer here." Sasuke turned and left, walking away from the stumped Naruto. '_Hmph,_' He thought, '_Sasuke's so full of himself. Just wait! I'll become Hokage!_'

Naruto turned his big blue eyes on Kakashi and asked, "Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi diverted his attention from his book to Naruto and said uninterestedly, "Yes Naruto?"

"Wanna go train with me?" Kakashi practically deflated. '_Did he not just here me say that I have to file a report?_'

"Heheh… sorry Naruto. I have to file a report, maybe some other time." Naruto nodded disappointed.

Kakashi left Naruto alone in a puff of smoke. Well at least, he thought he did.

A box of fake rocks came crawling up behind Naruto before stopping when he turned around. '_Fake rocks? What's up with that?_' Naruto's eye visibly twitched as he turned around and started walking away. The box shadowed his every movement, moving when he moved, and stopping when Naruto stopped. Naruto began to run in hopes of losing the obviously fake square rocks. However it matched his speed and Naruto, losing patience, turned on the rocks and stopped.

"That's the worst disguise of all time! There's no such thing as square rocks! It's completely obvious!"

"You saw through my camouflage again! Your slick boss just what I'd expect from my greatest rival."

The fake rocks began to shine before smoke bombs went of in three different colours; Purple, yellow and pink. At the base of the smoke sat three academy students, coughing from all the fumes.

"I think we used a little too much gunpowder, you guys," said the boy at the front who was wearing a cape. The student's attention was drawn to Naruto who was standing in front of them, looking at them unbelievingly.

"I'm Moegi the sexiest Konoichi in preschool, check me out!" Said the girl to the right of Konohamaru. She had her long orange hair in a gravity defying ponytails while her almond-shaped black eyes where accentuated by her rosy cheeks.

"I love algebra. Call me Udon," said the brown haired boy to Konohamaru's left. He had large round glasses and a seemingly permanent snot trail.

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru! And when we're all together:"

In perfect unison the three students said, "We're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!"

Naruto had already grown bored and was only half listening. He had his hand on the back of his head as he claimed, "Yeah, yeah I knew it was you Konohamaru."

"Well anyway!" Konohamaru said excited, "You said you'd play ninja with us today!"

"Sorry, no can do,' Naruto said pointing a thumb at himself, "I have to train! Believe it!"

Ignoring their crestfallen faces Naruto started walking away but was stopped by Konohamaru who said, "Fine! But we're coming to watch! **And**, as a challenge, lets have a race!"

"Whaa-" Before Naruto could protest, Konohamaru and his gang already took off up the street.

"Fine!" Naruto yelled, "But I'm going to win!"

With a yell and a resounding thud, Konohamaru ran into something solid, landing on his butt. Looking up surprisedly, Konohamaru was met by two, very unfamiliar Shinobi. On was wearing an all black Onesie that had cat ears on the hood. His face had purple make up on it and he carried a sort of bundle of rags on his back. The other one was female and had her hair in four ponytails, each one spiking out to the side. On her back was a long, thick, metal rod of sorts.

Konohamaru was drawn out of his musing by the male's voice, "Do you need something?"

Naruto gasped at their strange appearances before worriedly yelling out, "Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru was lifted up by his cape and dangled there in front of the Onesie wearing man.

"So," the stranger asked, "Does this hurt punk?" He jerked Konohamaru forward and Konohamaru let out a wail of pain.

"Put him down, Kankuro." The girl said looking away bored, "Or you know you'll pay for it later."

"Oi! Put him down right now!" Naruto yelled, stepping forward threateningly.

The man, Kankuro's attention was drawn to Naruto and when he saw his headband he thought amusedly, '_So these are the leaf villages genin._'

"We got a few minuets before he gets here, let's mess with these punks huh?"

"Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru said, attempting to kick Kankuro.

"Your feisty, but not for _long_" He said in a singsong voice as he tightened his hold.

Naruto growled and said, "Put him down!" But before he could charge at the stranger, a rock flew through the air and hit Kankuro's hand. Konohamaru dropped to the ground as Kankuro gripped his hand.

The Onesie wearer growled as he followed the path of which the rock came, to a tree nearby.

On a branch, throwing a stone up and down was Sasuke. "You're a long way from home, and your way out of your league."

Naruto fumed, '_Sasuke! You always try to make me look bad in front of everyone!_'

"Oh, great another wimp to tick me off." Kankuro said, still nursing his injured hand.

Sasuke stopped his throwing and crushed the rock in between his fingers saying, "Get lost."

"Hey punk," Kankuro said, "Get down here. You're the pesky kind of snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." Kankuro's hand shot up to the strap holding the bundle on his back. Yanking on it, the bundle unravelled and fell on the floor.

"What! Are you going to use the crow for this?" The girl asked worriedly.

But before anything could happen, a cool voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine said, "Kankuro, back off."

Everyone jerked in surprise, no one had sensed or even seen him coming. But there, hanging upside down was the most peculiar looking boy Naruto had ever seen. He had blood red hair, and sea foam green eyes. His eyes were rimmed with black and the red Kanji tattoo for love above his left eye highlighted his hair. On the strange boys back, was a peanut shaped gourd. Containing what, Naruto had no clue.

"You're an embarrassment-" The rest of his sentence was cut of by a bloodcurdling scream that came from above them.

All eyes shot up and there, falling faster and faster, was a girl.

* * *

Sakura never made contact with the floor, instead, her butt fell through air and her torso was sent reeling backward. Sakura flipped through the air before she managed to catch her self so her stomach was facing the ground. It was only then that Sakura realised.

She was falling.

And falling.

And falling.

The wind whipped at her hair and tore at her clothes. Sakura's mind was going in overdrive. Nothing made sense. '_What's going on!?_' Sakura thought franticly.

The ground was coming closer.

And closer.

As the ground drew near, Sakura put two and two together.

She was going to die.

She was about to die.

Sakura let out a loud scream that tore at her throat.

This was it.

She was going to die a crumpled, bloody heap.

The next thing she knew she was being held in warm arms, bridal style. She stopped screaming and jerked her head up to look at the person who caught her.

"Sas-Sasuke Uchiha!?" She shrieked, writhing in the raven-haired, boy's arms.

"What are you- stop moving!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stopped her escape attempts and just collapsed in his arms.

'_What the __**hell**__ is going on?_' Sakura asked not able to comprehend what was happening. One minute she's in her friend's house, then she's falling and the next? She's being held by a fictional character.

Sasuke placed her gently on the ground and helped her into a sitting position. Sakura realised she was probably hallucinating or even dreaming so she merely gave Sasuke a blank look before taking in her surroundings.

They seemed to be in some street, god knows where. A man holding a bundle was staring at her with wide eyes.

Sakura chuckled and decided to play along with her dream and said, "Why hello Kankuro, seems you did a good job with your make up today."

"And you Tamari, you look wonderfully bizarre, almost like you have a Porcupine on the back of your head."

"Sasuke, you look like you have a chickens tail on the back of your head, so I deem you 'Chicken Butt'."

"Naruto, the writer purposefully made you stupid so he could explain things."

"Moegi, what's with the hair style? Honestly."

"Udon, ever heard of a tissue?"

"Konohamaru, a cape, really? What are you, Batman?"

Sakura's gaze landed on a figure standing upside down on a branch.

"Gaara?" Was the last thing she said before everything went black.


	2. Decisions

**Chapter Two! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was fully prepared to see Ame's face hovering over her, a concerned look in her eyes. Heck she was even prepared to see her mother, sternly glaring down at her, the look on her face showing that she had earned herself a lecture.

But of all the things Sakura could have dealt with, all the people she could have had peering down at her, Sakura could never have prepared herself for this.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked, looking down at her with big, blue eyes. His blond all-most-yellow hair spiked up in an array of directions blew gently in the breeze.

"What. The. Hell," Sakura said, completely and utterly confused. Then it clicked.

Sitting up as straight as a board Sakura's hand shot down her shirt.

"What the hell is she doing!?" Naruto yelled, clearly misinterpreting the situation. Sakura ignored his out burst and instead focused her attention in the object now sitting on her outstretched palm.

"No way..." she breathed. No. No it couldn't be. This must be some stupid joke of Ame's. It has to be. It's just a random guy doing Cosplay. Yep that's it. Just Cosplay.

"Could you kindly explain why I was so rudely dragged here and why a girl is sitting in Naruto's bed staring at a necklace?" Sakura's head snapped up and sure enough, regarding her with one, black eye, was Kakashi Hatake. Her eyes widened and if it wasn't for a certain voice that popped to the forefront of her mind she would have passed out.

"**Hey! It's not just some necklace! It's a magic necklace that grants wishes!**" Sakura almost screamed. Heck she would have if she hadn't bit down on her tongue.

'_Just what the hell is going on_!?' she thought frantically trying to get some semblance of order to her thoughts.

"**No point asking me! Ask them!**"

Sakura whimpered and all eyes shot to her. Naruto, who was in the middle of explaining something stopped abruptly and looked at her with blue eyes shinning with concern. That was when Sakura noticed the fourth person in the room.

Leaning against the wall, with their head pressed comfortably against the cool stone, was Sasuke Uchiha. Two onyx eyes bored into hers as she looked at him warily.

"Any way! Then she said something like the writer made me stupid or something," Naruto said, seemingly finishing his story. Then it hit her.

He was talking about her. '_Shit! It wasn't a dream! Or is it?_' Sakura couldn't seem to make sense of the situation and instead, changed tactics.

"Naruto, do a Shadow Clone Jutsu," she said quietly. She had to prove it. She had to.

Naruto looked at her suspiciously before asking, "Why?"

"Just do it," she said before adding, "Please."

Naruto nodded, then put his hands together in the seal shouting, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke revealed an identical clone staring back at her. Sakura groaned before collapsing on the bed. It's true. It had to be.

"That was awesome," she whispered, too ecstatic to say anything else.

"This is sweet!" she yelled, preparing to leap out of bed, but a sudden bout of dizziness made her clutch her and groan.

"U-um, who are you and why did you fall from the sky?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Sakura froze, they wouldn't believe her if she told them, beside, then they'd try to use her and there were things she simply couldn't tell them.

"Ummm. I'm your... err... cousin," she stuttered, trying to think up an alibi.

"Naruto's an orphan, he doesn't have family," Kakashi interrupted, his visible eye narrowing.

"Just because Naruto doesn't have parents doesn't mean he doesn't have a cousin. I'm his cousin on Kushina's side," Sakura answered, slightly angered by Kakashi's input.

"Who's Kushina?" Naruto asked looking between Kakashi and Sakura. Sakura froze; she had forgotten he didn't know about his parents.

Sakura glanced up at Kakashi, preparing to lie and act confused as to why he didn't know of his parents, but stopped herself before she could say anything at the look in his eyes. With a subtle shake of his head, Kakashi warned her not to say anything.

"No one Naruto. I was lying," Sakura said in all honesty. She never broke eye contact with Kakashi as she fixed her story, "My name is Sakura Haruno, and I come from a small citizen village near the village hidden in the clouds. I came to Konoha to train as a ninja, after my parents...died?" She hated how the end sounded like a question.

"Oh," Naruto said, not sure what to say to that. He wasn't sure if he should console her, or just leave it be. He chose not to say anything and instead opted to ask why she fell from the sky.

"Ah... I don't remember," she said feebly, not quiet sure how to explain that.

"What was the last thing you can remember, before you woke up?" Kakashi asked. '_Damn him and his persistence!_' Sakura mentally cursed.

"Travelling toward the village. I remember seeing the gates and then...falling," she said, not quiet sure how she was fooling them. To her, her excuses sounded weak and ridiculous. She didn't want to lie to Naruto, but she didn't want to be used for information.

Kakashi nodded his head, obviously contemplating what she had said. "Well whatever the cause, you look tired, and probably need rest, if you like, I can set up accommodation for you?" Sakura thought for a second before nodding her head.

Kakashi inclined his and walked toward her to help her up. After a bit of talk and a slow, silent walk toward another apartment complex, Sakura was laying down on a comfy bed, in a well-lit room.

"Thanks Kakashi," she mumbled before she drifted off to sleep.

"Hm. That's weird," Kakashi thought aloud, "I don't remember telling her my name."

* * *

'_Oh God,_' thought Sakura, '_Must. Control. Fangirlisim!_'

Sakura had woken up at the crack of dawn to see Kakashi standing over her. She had shrieked and almost toppled out of the comfy bed, she probably would have if it weren't for the arm that shot out and caught her. She had mumbled a quick 'thank you' then proceeded to ask as to why he was watching her sleep, careful to put it into the tone that told him she thought it was creepy. Kakashi merely curved his eye in a smile and explained that he had talked to the Hokage about her 'position'. He had said that the Third had agreed to give her temporary accommodation as well as a guard. However, he had yet to decide on her request to become a leaf ninja.

Sakura accepted that. It made sense really. Some random pink-haired girl just falls from the sky and claims to be from some place near Cloud.

Yup.

Lots of holes in that cover story.

Well done Sakura.

Kakashi had left and an ANBU with short brown hair and dark, black eyes who had said he was her 'guard'. '_More like a babysitter to make sure I don't try to kill someone,_' Sakura thought bitterly.

As she stepped out of the apartment she realised that she recognised the ANBU. "Yamato?" She asked. The ANBU cocked his head to the side not understanding. '_Oh of course. He hasn't had that mission yet so instead_,'

"Tenzo?" The black eyed man jerked. "Heheh," Sakura said, "thought so."

Sakura needed to clear her head, and so she began to walk around the village, Tenzo following not far behind. And that was where she got to her current place, a fruit market.

As she stood there choosing an apple to buy she heard a familiar name, "Gaara."

Sakura had whipped around and stared at the Red head with barley-contained excitement. It took all she had not to throw herself in his arms. But she had to remember; he was still a crazy psychopathic killer. Naruto hadn't changed him yet.

She watched with starry eyes as he past her and the glance he sent her made her want to turn to goo right then and there. Gaara had always been Sakura's favourite character. ALWAYS! And so when he looked at her like he was mildly interested. She went crazy.

She almost jumped up and down squealing in delight. Heck, she would have if that voice in her mind hadn't popped up and ruined everything.

"**He's crazy! Don't forget that! He may turn out good but right now, he'd kill 'ya for eating your apple wrong!**" Sakura visibly deflated her head hanging low. '_Eating my apple wrong? Does that even make sense?_' she asked. "**That's not the point! It was just an example!**"

Inner was right. Sakura, after many a checks to see if this second voice was real, had concluded that she would name this being Inner. '_It makes sense… ish…_' Sakura thought as she morosely went back to finding an apple.

Sakura summed up the existence of another voice to two possibilities.

One: she could be turning crazy, which wouldn't be a surprise seeing as she was currently living in Anime.

Or two: the voice could be the supposed 'being' in the necklace.

Sakura couldn't decide. She had a new perspective that anything was possible. '_I mean, who wouldn't? I'm currently eating an apple while staring at Sabaku No Gaara._'

Sakura sighed. What the heck was she going to do?

Sakura stayed there, leaning on the fruit stand, casually eating apples, for over an hour.

She had come to a decision. In the Anime, Naruto and Sasuke were one team member short, and because of this, they needed a fill in for the Chuunin exam. The person they got stuck with was pathetic, and cause many fights over leadership.

This left Sakura with a perfect opportunity.

Making up her mind, Sakura paid for the fruit she ate, and nodded once to Tenzo to show she was ready to move on.

"Say Tenzo, can you take me to the Hokage?" The aforementioned ANBU nodded and started walking ahead of her.

Sakura made a noise of irritation at the back of her throat before saying, "Not a man of many words are you?"

The ANBU gave her an amused glance before turning his back to her. Sakura grumbled and quickened her pace so she was walking next to the ninja.

They walked in uncomfortable silence for half an hour before Sakura snapped, "So how are you?"

Not waiting for a reply Sakura put on a lower voice, "I'm fantastic how about you?"

Returning to her normal octave Sakura continued, "That's really good! I'm great! Currently being shown around by a mute!"

The ANBU regarded her, amusement glinting in his black eyes, but still refused to speak.

"Hmph," Sakura huffed, not satisfied with his reaction.

She soon drifted off into daydreams about a certain redhead she had seen earlier. Sakura hummed in happiness at the many different scenarios she envisioned.

"We're here," Tenzo said, startling Sakura. She nodded at him with wide eyes before walking the stairs. As she neared the door to his office, her heart began pounding in her chest. She felt like some sort of criminal.

Mustering her courage, Sakura knocked politely on the oak door three times. She entered after she heard the quiet, "Come in."

She looked at Tenzo who had entered after her and said apologetically, "Sorry Tenzo, I would like to speak to him alone."

The masked ANBU looked at the Hiruzen for permission, and after the curt nod, he left.

"Well, well. What brought about such pleasant company?" Sakura smiled faintly at the old man. Yup, he was just like the Anime.

Sakura sighed, just how is she supposed to say this? "**Just come right out and say it! And be like BAM! You're going to die in a matter of days!**" Sakura had the dignity to look affronted on the internally. '_Sadistic much?_' she remarked before shutting Inner out.

"Okay, the truth is…" and so Sakura began her tale. She told him everything from the fight with her parents, to the fact that they're an Anime called 'Naruto'. She told in as much detail as she could about the purchasing of the necklace and the strange Cherry-blossoms story. Then she reached the point in which she entered their dimension and she stopped. She wasn't quiet sure of how to describe it. It was so quick, and made absolutely no sense. Sakura continued, albeit hesitantly.

The entire time Sarutobi had sat patiently with his chin propped up on his intertwined fingers. He soaked in every word and nodded every now and then to show she should continue.

When she finished, he was silent for a minuet before he said in a voice clearly affected by his many years of smoking, "So basically, you made this dimension by wishing to that stone," he gestured to the necklace resting innocently on her chest, "And you also know our past, present and futures?"

Sakura nodded reluctantly. "Hm…" the Third looked at her closely before saying, "Prove it."

Sakura blanched, how the heck was she supposed to _prove it_. "**Tell him something that only very few would know,**" Inner supplied helpfully. '_Ooo…Good idea! But what?_' Inner shrugged and Sakura was left pondering what she could say.

"Well?" the Hokage prompted.

"The Uchiha massacre," Sakura started, earning a flinch from Hiruzen, "It was a sham. Itachi Uchiha was ordered to kill his family to stop the coup d'état they were planning. Before he left, he made a deal with you to keep Sasuke safe and he threatened the council that if they touch Sasuke, he'll kill them."

"Hm…" Sarutobi lowered his head and stared at his desk in sorrow. "You tell the truth, if it is your wish to become a ninja, then I won't stop you."

Sakura bounced happily, oh yeah! This was definitely the best day in her entire life!

"I must also request two more things," Sakura started, suddenly nervous once more.

The Hokage looked back up at her with a curious expression. He nodded for her to continue then rested his head back on his fingers.

"Number one, please, do not ask me about your future or the future of the village. I will tell you things when I see they're necessary. And number two, Team seven is one member short, can I join them? I know you were going to assign Sai and ANBU to the team but…" Sakura didn't really know what else to say. But let me join instead? But I, who am not a ninja, am a better choice for the team? Neither quite seemed to make the mark.

The Hokage nodded knowingly before saying, "I quite agree with your conditions. I do believe you will make an excellent addition to the Team." He smiled a beautiful, bright, genuine smile that showed his age and exhaustion.

Sakura nodded happily before turning and bounding to the door. She paused with the door open, a heavy weight settling in her chest. She knew the Third was going to die. But there was nothing she could do. He _had_ to die, not only Lee's career, as a Shinobi was dependent on his death, but also Naruto's control on the Nine Tails. Without Sarutobi's death, Naruto would never go on the expedition with Jiraiya to find Tsunade and therefore would never receive her necklace. Too much hung on the balance of his passing. And so, with a heavy heart she said a quick "Thank you." before exciting the room.

Tenzo joined her and looked her up and down, trying to understand why she looked so morose. Sakura peeked up to meet his gaze and shrugged in answering.

She sighed, there was nothing she could do, but this didn't stop the guilt that was now going to be bugging her all day and every day for the rest of her life. '_Well, there's nothing more to it. Lets just go see Team seven and get them to train me. A piece of cake. Yup. I can do this…_'

After getting Tenzo to direct her to Team sevens training ground, Sakura approached the two sparring teens.

"Ah… Hi guys! Um… see the thing is…"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who favourited and followed and a special thanks to Falynn who reviewed. Thanks for pointing out my mistake I fixed it xD Oo! Also thank you WhitishBlack for being such a great beta! Please review, I would love to hear what you think of my story!**


	3. The Chunin Exams: Part One

**Annnd CHAPTER THREE! Sorry for the long wait, I really have no excuse for that xD Please enjoy!**

* * *

'_What's up with her? She's...different,_' thought Sasuke, narrowing his eyes at his pink haired 'teammate'.

Sakura gave a fake bright smile as she inwardly fell to pieces. To say she was a wreck was putting it lightly. For the last three weeks, Sakura had trained and conditioned her body, that hadn't seen exercise for at least 2 years. It had been rough and made Sakura rethink what she had previously assessed on ninja. Watching the anime or reading the manga, had made being a satisfactory ninja seem easy, but in reality, it was the exact opposite. Simple things like basic aim while throwing a kunai or shuriken, were twice as hard as they should have been. The concentration needed, along with just the right amount of power was difficult to attain and control. Yes, she had an okay aim- 67% of her shots landed, academy student level. Despite her lack of physical attacks or strength, Sakura's ability to manipulate Chakra far exceeded that of Naruto's and Sasuke's. Surprising as it was, Sakura's Chakra control was top notch. She had worked hard into the night, trying to get in a little extra training. But Sakura knew it was all for nothing, she wasn't going to change over night after all.

But, this wasn't the cause of Sakura's state, her physical stress yes, but mental breakdown...no. No the problem was Sakura had no idea just what the heck she was going to do. About the Suna and Sound attack, about The Third and most importantly, about Sasuke. Most of the following anime and Manga Naruto Shipuuden was based on Naruto hunting after Sasuke. And that had to happen, Sasuke had to leave, because Naruto needed to become motivated to save him, learning high level jutsu along the way. But every time she envisioned a future with Naruto finding out that she could have stopped Sasuke from leaving and hadn't... she could picture the hurt on his face...the anger and mistrust.

And it was selfish. She didn't want Sasuke to leave, she really didn't, over the last few weeks he had surprisingly, become her friend. When he had discovered that she wasn't another fan-girl who hung all over him, and saw how devoted she was in being a ninja, he had allowed her to drag him to Ichiraku once with Naruto. From there, their bond grew, but only slightly, they weren't best buds, but they were good friends that watched each other's backs. She wanted more than anything to save him... but Naruto and his training...and...

Sakura let out a giant sigh that caught the attention of both her team mates. She didn't notice the looks of concern and suspicion and simply kept walking, looking morosely at the ground.

"Are you oka-" Naruto stopped mid sentence at the crowed of people in front of them. They could pick up a few murmurs of words here and there,

"-Look at him-"

"-Why won't he let us-"

"-Blocking the way-"

A loud thwack was heard and Sakura knew immediately what was happening. Pushing through the crowd she came across a boy with a bowl cut wearing that oh-so-familiar green spandex suit. He flew through the air slightly before landing on his butt with an 'oomph'. Two boys stepped forward, they looked to be about their age and held similar smirks.

"You going to take the Chuunin exams and you can't even get past us?" one scoffed before adding, "Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt?"

The other ones smirk grew and he added, "Yeah, I think I hear your mummy calling 'ya."

"Please let us through we're supposed to go in there," a girl wearing green pants and a light pink Chinese shirt said in a slightly high-pitched girly voice. Her brown hair was styled in two buns, and greatly highlighted her eyes. She began walking forward but a hand shot out and stopped her.

A few gasps were hears as the onlookers took in the scene. Sakura stood between the two, one hand holding the girl back, the other holding the boys fist that had shot out to hit the bun haired Kunoichi. Her gaze was directed to the no longer smirking boy with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Let me guess, the plan was to hit her then say how you're being nice in comparison to the exams. Then you'd go on to rant about how damaged we all will become because the exams are horrible and all that crap right?" Sakura's smile grew as the boys eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Release the genjustu and let us through," Sakura said sharply, leaving no room for argument. "I know you were testing us, isn't that right, Izumo, Kotetsu?"

The boys or men stumbled back in surprise before one stuttered,

"H-how could y-you know t-that?"

Sakura's smile turned smug and she looked at her nails as if they were the most interesting things on the planet. Choosing to be as vague as possible Sakura said nonchalantly, "I have my ways."

They stopped for a second, the wide-eyed look of fear diminishing somewhat. "Now get lost and undo the jutsu, we want to get past," Sakura snapped.

They both put their hands together and made a seal before shouting out, "Genjutsu release!"

Sakura bowed her head mockingly and said, "Why thank you."

Before they could reply, Sakura turned swiftly and grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's hands promptly dragging them off.

Mummers followed team seven as they walked (or were dragged in Naruto and Sasuke's case) away from the scene. Naruto opened and closed his mouth unintelligibly, looking similar to a fish. Just as they were about to turn into the room in which all genin contestants were, an oh-so-familiar voice rang out stopping Sakura in her tracks, "You there, with the pink hair, I'm interested to know your name. I do not recognise the symbol on your back representing any Ninja clans, but you must be from a prominent one to be at such a level as a genin."

Sakura felt anger flair through her as she turned slowly and deliberately before giving her best death glare to the black-haired, white-eyed Hyuuga prodigy. The problem was though, Sakura wasn't sure why she was angry. Only a small part was directed to the Hyuuga, after all he was being a jerk. But some small voice in the back of her head was telling her that she was being unreasonable and she wasn't really all that angry with him. Pushing the whispers away she took a big breath.

"Neji Hyuuga," Sakura began in a dangerous tone, inwardly satisfied by the slight flinch from Neji she continued, "You say that only people from renowned clans can become powerful ninja, and yet you are a hypocrite."

Neji's brow creased slightly, and his eyes narrowed at the accusation, "And how is that?"

"You are from a branch family of the Hyuuga clan, a servant; an errand boy. Nothing more and nothing less than an insignificant weakling! You can never hope to dream of surpassing any in the main branch, lets say for example, _Hin-a-ta_ Hyuuga?" she said, drawing out the shy girls name.

And she hit a nerve.

Sakura gasped in pain as she was pushed roughly up against a wall; vaguely she heard shouts and angered yells in surprise from her teammates. Neji growled at the slow smirk forming on Sakura's lips. She opened her eyes after she realised she had closed them and leant in somewhat toward the angered Hyuuga. Looking around his eyes, Sakura could see he had the Byakugan activated.

"Do you see what I mean Neji? Your clan or position in said clan doesn't affect your ability as a Ninja. All that matters is your determination to become better and an attitude that only a few have, Naruto a prime example. Now if you're so kind to release me, I have an appointment to attend to."

Sakura would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little scared at the murderous look Neji was giving her. But she'd be damned if she let it show. Neji jerked his arms away and Sakura fell to the floor in a heap, only just noticing that he had pushed her up off the floor. He strode away walking past his team into the room Sakura had previously attempted to enter. Only after the door swung shut and team 10 was gone did Sakura allow her self to grasp her throat and cough as the sudden air caused her throat to ache. '_What did I do? I took my anger out on Neji. Ah! I'm so stupid!_'

Naruto ran to her side and sat down beside her, worry evident in his eyes. "Are you okay Sakura? Who was that and how did you know him? He seemed rude; I didn't like him at all. And what's the Hyuuga clan? And what's up with that branch family thingy? Oh and-"

He was cut off by a hard punch to the head and an ever bored Sasuke saying, "Enough dobe, your voice is so annoying."

Sakura smiled slightly at Sasuke who had come to her rescue. It was all well and good until Naruto jumped up and attempted to attack Sasuke.

"I have something I need to tell you both," Sakura announced suddenly, surprising Sasuke and Naruto as well as herself. Sakura sighed, she had come to a decision, but it was going to be awkward saying it. "Okay, um... I'm going to tell you something, but under one condition, you neither ask were I got the information nor do you tell anyone else that I told you, understand?" When both boys nodded Sakura continued, "All right. So, in the Chuunin exam, there are three stages," both Naruto and Sasuke jerked and looked at her with wide eyes,

"The first part is a written exam."

Naruto visibly deflated while Sasuke remained unmoved, "The point of the exam is not to see how much knowledge you possess as a ninja, but rather assess how adept you are at gathering information."

Naruto's brow creased in confusion and even Sasuke's head tilted to the side slightly. "The aim of the test is to see how well you cheat." Silence. Bone crushing silence.

"We have to cheat?" Naruto said perking up slightly, this was something he could do. He spent his entire academy years cheating in the tests; this should be a breeze.

Sakura nodded but gave Naruto a sharp look, "With your skills, this is something you cannot do. In the room there are several highly trained ANBU watching for you to cheat. This requires a certain jutsu or very sneaky Ninja skills." Sakura smiled slightly at the down cast expression on Naruto's face.

"If someone is caught cheating too many times, the entire team fails. However, Morino Ibiki, the exam proctor (head of the ANBU torture and interrogation corp. Specialises in messing with peoples minds) clearly says at the start of the test that there are ten questions, but on the exam sheet, there are only nine."

"Naruto, you need not answer a single question." A stunned silence followed this and Sakura's smile grew wider. Oh how much fun this was: flaunting her knowledge.

"All you have to do is sit there and act like your writing. In truth, you don't even have to write a single word. At the end of the allotted time for the 9 questions, Ibiki will set down rules. Ignore them, all you have to do is, no matter what, DO NOT PUT YOUR HAND UP!" Both of them jumped back slightly at her out burst making her grin to turn smug.

"Okay then, Sasuke, in the room there are three Chuunin in disguise, using your Sharingan, you should be able to copy the movements of their pen. That's about it. Oh and when the other exams come round I'll tell you about them. As for now, lets go in."

They nodded rather dumbly before following after Sakura like lost puppies. Swinging the door wide open, Sakura strolled in casually before stopping to look around for the other rookies. After locating a pineapple shaped ponytail, she dragged Sasuke and Naruto over to the unaware team.

This was the worst choice she could have ever made. Heck, even going over to Neji and start talking to him about his inferiority would have been a better idea. As soon as we neared the group it suddenly clicked to Sakura just who's group this was.

"Oh shit," Sakura said turning around with every intention of running in the opposite direction. But it was too late.

A loud squeal of, "Sasuke!" followed a rather heavy object launching itself on the poor unsuspecting boys back was enough for Sakura to start a mantra of all the horrid curses she knew in her head. Inner pitched in every now and then to add some other curse in god knows what language.

"Gah!" was all Sasuke could make out as two nimble (but obviously strong arms) circled his throat, almost choking him. Sakura chuckled slightly, but stopped instantly as Sasuke's death glare landed on her. But instead of commanding Sakura to detach the leech attempting to strangle him, Sasuke's face turned into a somewhat pleading look, reminding Sakura of a dog begging for food. She sighed, _'I guess I still have to thank him from saving me from Naruto._'

Walking up behind the squealing blond, Sakura positioned her arms to either side of Ino's ribs and put her fingers in a gun like pose. Taking a deep breath, Sakura poked the blond as hard as she could simultaneously. Hard. _Directly_ in the ribs.

A loud shriek made Sakura clasp her ears and blush slightly at all the gazes that had landed on them. Ino let go of Sasuke; instead she rounded on the poor pink haired newbie who wasn't paying attention. Sakura looked up to see two very pissed off blue eyes boring holes in her own while a beautiful face scrunched up in unimaginable anger.

"You did that didn't you?" Ino asked in a deadly tone.

"Ahaha...yeah," Sakura said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. _'If Sasuke got me into trouble, I'm going to cut of that ridiculous duck tail he calls a hair cut._'

"**Noooo! Not Sasuke's beautiful hair! It's so majestic... and...and beautiful!**" Sakura inwardly face palmed.

A hand was raised in the air, before falling at incredible speed toward Sakura's cheek. Time seemed to slow, as her brain comprehended what was about to happen.

She was going to be slapped.

She was about to be slapped because she had stopped the possible manslaughter of her teammate.

Oh life is cruel.

Just before the hand made contact, Sakura managed to duck and stumble slightly. Just remember that she's only academy level here, what did you expect?

Sakura stood up and waved her hands in front of her in a surrender sought of way saying, "Hey, hey. I don't wanna fight, Ino, let's just be civil about this 'kay?"

Ino's hand paused mid-swing and her mouth opened slightly, "How did you know my name?"

"Ahh..." _'Naww crap it! What do I say? What do I say!?_' Sakura thought franticly.

"**Let me deal with this,**" Inner said. Sakura had about one second notice before her mouth opened seemingly of its own accord.

"Listen here pig. You first molest my boyfriend, attempt to slap me, and then you think you have the right to demand how I know you? Get that plastic nose out of my business before I break it."

There was silence. The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife. _'What have you done!?_' Sakura thought franticly.

"Boyfriend?" Ino asked dazedly. And that's when Sakura realised. Inner had proclaimed that Sasuke was her boyfriend. '_I'm going to kill you!_' Inner chuckled evilly and disappeared into the depths of her mind.

"Yup that's right he's my boyfriend. Touch him again and I'll have to hurt you." _'Oh, I just dug my own grave didn't I?_'

"**Pfft no, you just dug a hole, put dynamite in there, set it off, jumped in and then filled it again.**"

'_Oh gee thanks._'

"**Your welcome!**"

As proof Sakura walked over to Sasuke and threw her arm around his shoulders leaning in to his ear she whispered, "Just go along with it! This is irritating enough for me, I'm sure you getting this pig off your back will be helpful for a while."

Sasuke seemed to gulp at the idea of being her boyfriend, making Sakura smile slightly. Slowly, as if it cost him every thing he had, Sasuke moved his arm around her waist and gingerly rested it there. Sakura's smile brightened and she turned to the stumped Ino saying, "See? My boyfriend! Now if you will excuse us, we have somewhere to be."

Pulling Sasuke with her, Sakura walked away casually from the heart broken Ino.

As soon as they were far enough away and out of the pig's sight, they both released each other and brushed themselves off.

"Erm…" Sakura said, extremely nervous for no reason at all, "I have a feeling that's gunna come back and bite us in the butt."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, and he had this haunted look in his eyes. Barely stifling her giggles Sakura thought, '_Heheh, I wonder if he really is gay…_'

"**NO!**"

Sakura jumped, not expecting such a fervent reply. '_Ahh…why not?_'

"**Because Sasuke's gunna marry me and we're gunna have lots of Uchiha babies and-**"

Sakura tuned out her inner already growing bored of her rant.

Then Sakura noticed something important. Something _very _important, "Where is Naruto?"

Sasuke turned to her with bored eyes before scanning the crowd. "Hn. Probably went off and got into trouble the loser."

Sakura's face turned into a frown and she increased her efforts to find a glimpse of the blond-haired Kyuubi container.

"Oh no…" she breathed when she realised who he was standing with. Sasuke turned to look at her curiously, opening his mouth to inquire what she was whispering about, but stopped when Sakura started walking away from him. Shrugging his shoulders he just figured she found him doing something stupid. Sighing to himself, Sasuke followed in the direction his pink-haired team mate had gone.

Sakura's pace increased as she saw the silver haired man wearing spectacles get on to his knees and pull something out of his pockets.

"I suggest you leave. We have no interest in anything you could tell us," Sakura said cutting of the man she had earlier identified as Kabuto Yakushi. He looked up slightly surprised at the harsh tone she had used.

"But Sakura-"

"No Naruto. Please leave," Sakura said forcefully. It took everything she had not to launch herself at the man. That was when she realised they had an audience. Looking behind her Sakura spotted the entire of the rookie 9 including Gai's team- Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee. She could also see team ten and eight looking at her with differing expressions. Anger, annoyance, curiosity, surprise, even a calculating glance in Shikamaru's case. Sakura didn't fail to miss the pure hatred practically leaking from Ino. Hinata had a slightly surprised look whereas Shino's face that was almost completely covered held no emotion. The same couldn't be said for Kiba whose annoyance was evident on his face and even Akamaru had his top lip curled in irritation. Sakura saw Sasuke walking up and taking in the scene with an indifferent expression.

"Hey! He was about to tell us information on some of the other contestants! Go away if you don't want to hear it!" Sakura shot Kiba a glare that clearly said to leave it be.

Turning away from the Inuzuka, Sakura gave his outburst no answer, instead focused her whole attention on the now standing spy. "I suggest you leave. Now," she said once again this time letting part of her hatred leak out into her voice.

"I meant no harm. May I ask what it was that I did to anger you?" Kabuto said in a silky voice that made Sakura's fist clench tightly.

"You may ask all you want, however I will not answer. Now, _leave_." Sakura was at the end of her tether, she wanted so desperately to scream out that she knew who he was and that he should fear her. But not only would that put her in danger but gain the attention of the already increasing audience. She bit the inside of her cheek and attempted to reign in her emotions like a true Shinobi.

Kabuto cocked his head to the side and said with a slight smile, "I see. I will take my leave then, but before I do that I will say this. Perhaps you should stop being so rude and consider that the information I can offer you will be quite an asset."

That was it. That did it. All the bottled up emotions that had been bubbling up and breaking free every now and then came out all at once. Her anger. Desperation. Pain. It came out in a flood, almost like she broke an emotional dam.

"Oh trust me I know _all_ about the information you possess," her voice was strained and low, "You slimy, conniving, **monster**. Run back into your hole with that snake you call a master."

Kabuto's eyes widened and he took a step back, but Sakura was far from done. She stepped closer to him, before they were hairbreadths apart. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I know why you're in the village. I know the origin of the sound. I know who you really are. I know your plans. And I know damn well what Orochimaru wants. Now leave!"

She yelled the last two words and made him jump. He walked backwards, away from her, pushing his glasses further up his nose. His coal black eyes flicked to her face and he smiled a dangerous, creepy smile that made her inwardly shiver. His eyes held a predatory gleam and he seemed to size her up for a moment before saying, "My apologies, it seems I need to watch what I say."

He turned and walked away, even after she saw him disappear into the crowd she didn't relax. She was shaking, in rage, fear, but most of all shame. Now she'd gone and done it. Now she was screwed. Or was she?

If she thought about it logically, now that Kabuto recognised that someone knew of their evil plan, he would undoubtedly tell Orochimaru, but he won't have a chance to do that until the preliminaries where he will forfeit. Meaning when and if Orochimaru attacks Sasuke in the Forest of Death, he will still be unaware of her knowledge. If she played her cards right, she might just be able to salvage this situation, but she still cursed herself for her foolishness and rash action. If she kept going like this she would be making enemies left right and centre. She had already angered Neji, now she had revealed herself to the current enemy.

Sakura sighed. She really wasn't cut out for this. When she had imagined coming into the Naruto verse, she had always imagined a happy carefree time. Not being burdened by the knowledge of what will be, and having to step carefully. She lifted a hand to run through her waist length pink hair, most of her ire faded.

She turned back to the group to see similar expressions of surprise, confusion and extreme agitation.

"I owe you all an apology. I didn't mean to get rid of any information you needed. But I must press that you stay away from that man, I can offer any information I possess that even goes further than what Kabuto intended to tell you. Neji," Sakura turned to the glaring Hyuuga, "I must also apologise about my earlier behaviour, it was unwarranted, and not directed at you."

Confused gazes flicked back and forth between the two Shinobi. Sakura mentally patted herself on the back for sounding so formal instead of her original apology. It certainly sounded better but Sakura hated how it seemed to distance her from them. It was making it appear as if she couldn't be casual with them, which was in no means true. She just felt this current position needed careful footing and polite answers. Neji just gave her a curt nod and she took that to mean she was forgiven.

Splitting a wide smile she looked at the slightly disappointed Naruto and Kiba.

"Would you like to know about that Sand nin? The one with the red hair?"

Naruto and Kiba's faces lit up, even Sasuke showed some interest in the subject. Sakura's smile turned into more of a smirk and she said, "His name is Sabaku no Gaara, and quite an opponent. In fact I do not believe any of us would stand a chance against him…yet." This caught everyone's attention; even Choji stopped munching on his chips to look at her.

"What do you mean?" asked Neji, well, more like demanded.

"I mean that Gaara's technique is one that none of you can counter, except for Lee." Silence. So much silence. It made Sakura fidget and look around at the surprised faces. "What?"

Even Lee seemed confused. It appeared that his faith in his ability wasn't as strong as Sakura thought it was.

"What do you mean that only Bushy Brows can counter it?" Naruto asked. '_Oh,_' thought Sakura, '_Right. They would have immediately expected me to say only Neji or Sasuke could do it. Seeing as they are the supposed prodigies._'

"**Well duh! What are you stupid?**"

'_Your still angry at me for insulting Sasuke's hair aren't you?_'

"…**No…**"

Inwardly shaking her head Sakura looked at them and gave a small smile. "I should have phrased it differently. Gaara has what some call, 'the Ultimate Defence'. This defence is an automatic sand shield that surrounds and protects him from damage whether he wants it to or not. Gaara can control the shield to some degree, strengthening it or making it completely encase himself. While an effective defence, the shield can be penetrated with high-speed attacks. That is where Lee comes in. Lee is able to reach higher speeds than any of you here and therefore can counter his shield."

A stunned silence followed this statement as everyone registered what Sakura said.

"How could you possibly know this?" Neji asked, his mouth set in a frown and forehead scrunched up slightly. '_Wow. He's kinda cute!_'

"**Yeah but Sasuke's hotter!**"

Inwardly rolling her eyes she though, '_Yeah, yeah whatever._'

That was when she noticed everyone staring at her. '_Oh right, they are still expecting an answer._'

"I know a lot of things," Inner face palmed and Sakura shot her an angry look. '_What else was I supposed to say? __**"**__My hobby is to watch him__**" **__yeah I'm sure that would have gone down well._'

"I… just know? Okay, okay. I can't tell you where I got the information from, but I'm not lying. Did I mention he was crazy?"

They shook their heads and Sakura continued, "Yeah… he's slightly… well to put it nicely he has a sort of addiction to killing…and blood."

'_God what's with the silences?_' Sakura thought irritably, '_It's like someone died._'

"…**That would be because the entire time you talked about Gaara, you sounded so excited. You sounded so happy and…adoring? Then you go and say he's a psycho killer. It just didn't add up.**"

'_Oh… Oopse! I can't help he is my favourite character!_'

"**Hmph. I don't understand why. Sasuke is clearly waaay better and cooler than Gaara could ever be!**"

'_Gaara turns out to be a really attractive, caring and kind person, whereas Sasuke turns into a killer, intent on "purging" everyone._'

"**Details, details!**"

Angered at Inner's stupidity she shut her out and focused on the problem at hand. She opened her mouth to go on to talk about how they should run if they encounter him, but was interrupted when a burly man with **way** too many scars on his face walked into the room.

She closed it immediately as she recognised who it was.

Morino Ibiki.

The first exam proctor.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Sakura tuned out that annoying monotone voice. They had followed Ibiki into another room in which they were to take the exam. He then proceeded to designate them seats and explain the 'rules'. At this point she had zoned out; it was just so _boring_.

If she were somebody else, she would have been afraid of his strict rules and scary appearance. But Sakura knew two things, one; he wasn't actually serious about the whole "You'll never become a Ninja" thing, and two; Sakura was never one to be intimidated easily, he may look scary but that doesn't mean he's going to suddenly go crazy and kill everyone. Stupid teenager paranoia.

A sudden yell of "Begin!" startled her out of her thoughts and she gazed down at the paper in front of her.

**Question one:**

What would the trajectory of a Kunai be with minimum air resistance but through water?

…_What?_

'Okay, just act it cool and pretend to write. Yup, I can do this!_'_

"_**Cha! We can do anything!**__"_

'Well I wouldn't go that far…_' _

Shaking her head Sakura refocused on her paper, completely bored. To pass the time she started drawing doodles of random things in the space where she was supposed to write the answer.

A sudden feeling of exhaustion took over her, but it was a good feeling.

Almost… comforting.

Sakura's head fell onto her arms that were folded in front of her. Her eyes slid shut and everything went black.

The next thing she knew, she was slightly slumped in her chair but still sitting relatively straight. She blinked as the hazy feeling slowly faded.

'What was that?' she thought extremely confused. The last thing she remembered was resting her head on her arms, but now she was sitting in an upright position.

'Oh.'

She knew exactly what had happened. That Ino pig! She had used a Mind Transfer Jutsu! But… why?

Sakura started to giggle and held a hand in front of her mouth in an attempt to stifle them. Ino had attempted to see her (Sakura's) answers!

'Haha, I wonder if she liked my drawings?' Twisting in her seat enough Sakura shot a sneaky glance at Ino who was sitting three rows above her.

Ino was fuming and also looking at her slightly incredulously. Sakura caught her gaze and smirked, making the blonds scowl increase.

Turning back to her 'answers' Sakura added a drawing of a pig standing up right on its legs. Adding a little arrow pointing to the pig she wrote: "Yamanaka Ino, the pig."

Chuckling quietly to herself she thought, 'Ha! Take **that** cheaters! I'm not sure if these were the answers you were looking for but your welcome to copy them!'

She leaned back in her chair, feeling very content with her self, and gazed around the room looking for her team mates.

She caught sight of Sasuke writing at a medium pace while staring at the guy in front of him. She smiled then moved on to look for a mop of blond-hair. And there he was. Sitting there. Staring at his page. Sakura's hand shot up to her mouth as she tried to stop the giggles about to explode out of her. He looked so lost it was cute!

Hinata sitting next to him moved her paper over a bit and whispered something to Naruto Sakura couldn't catch. Smiling Sakura recalled the episode in which Naruto had refused to copy off her. 'Ahh… How I love Naruto and Hinata as a couple.' Sakura thought dreamily.

"**Ooo! You know we should set all the rookie nine up with people!**"

'Hmm…Sounds like a plan to me but who with who?'

"**We'll have to observe which ones get along the best.**"

Sakura absentmindedly nodded and moved her gaze onto Ibiki. She jerked when she noticed he was looking at her with a cold glare. Sakura cocked her head to the side slightly and smiled, never once breaking eye contact.

Ibiki increased his glare, putting on his most intimidating face but Sakura merely continued to smile. She never once broke eye contact, didn't flinch once as the intensity of his gaze slowly grew. She didn't know what he wanted but she wasn't going to give anything away. Nor was she going to lose this staring contest they had going.

Ibiki, who was sitting at a desk at the front of the classroom like set up, rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward slightly. He was pulling out everything in his arsenal, but it wasn't going to work. Ibiki was a real piece of work, Sakura knew that, she also knew he revelled in pain. He loved it, thrived of it. That was why he was so good at his job. And to make things worse, he wasn't into physical pain, no, rather he preferred messing with peoples minds in the most cruel of ways. He liked seeing their helpless expressions and unrestrained fear.

And that disgusted her, it really did. That was why Sakura wouldn't look away; she didn't believe he deserved to be feared. Pitied for such a pathetic creature he'd become, maybe, but feared? No, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get it from Sakura. Oh no. She was no push over.

She could see the irritation growing on his face and smiled slightly. She could also detect a hint of admiration in those cold black eyes. A small smile formed on Ibiki's face and he looked away, only to nod at one of the ANBU, then look back at Sakura. She leaned her head on her hand and stared at him bored of their little match. He opened his mouth and yelled in that irritating voice, "Times up!"

Some people jerked in surprise and looked at him expectantly. Soon everyone's gaze was trained on Ibiki but he simply continued to stare at Sakura. They grew confused and tried to find where he was looking at.

Ibiki stood up and everyone's attention was refocused on him. He looked away from Sakura and started to address them on their 'rules' doing the whole scary speech thing. Sakura looked away and gazed out the window at a tree that was swaying beautifully in the wind. Things were only going to get worse from here and Sakura knew it. She didn't know what to do about Sasuke, about the Third, about Asuma even. She just didn't know.

But she believed in her instincts and knew that if she followed what her gut was telling her, everything would end out all right.

Sakura was snapped out of her daze as a large hand was slapped down on her desk hard. She already knew who it was and so she took her time to look up at him. Ibiki's impassive figure stood in front of her, his best scowl on his face but she knew it was fake. She gave him her best sarcastic smiles and said fluttering her eyelashes, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"

"Yes. I was giving you the opportunity to back out now before you lose any chance of ever becoming anything more than genin," Ibiki's gravely voice matched Sakura's sarcastic tone but she caught the meaning in it. She wasn't going to back down though.

"That all?"

She could tell several jaws must have dropped at her answer but Sakura didn't care. She was focused on Ibiki and Ibiki only.

He nodded and said, "And your answer?"

"I know what I want. To become a Chuunin. And I'm not going to do that if I am not willing to risk something. My team mates know this and I'm sure they feel the same way. Therefore I have no reason to raise my hand." She mentally patted herself on the back again for sounding so cool. She knew she wouldn't make Chuunin but that didn't bother her. Not in the least.

Ibiki stared at her for a little longer before pulling away and walk to the front of the class once more.

"You all pass," he said in an emotion less voice. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut of as a figure exploded through the wall and did a summersault before straightening up.

"I will be your next proctor. Are you ready to die maggots?"

* * *

**A/N: And what did you think? Frostbird that cuddle scene was dedicated to you! Thanks so much for reviewing it really made my day! As for what she's gunna change...well you'll have to see I'm not ruining anything! Thanks to all who Favourited and Followed I really appreciate your support! PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if there is anything you would like to see happen, please tell me! If it fits, I'll try to put it in! :D**


	4. The Chunin Exams: Part two

**A/N: Okai Chappy Four is now up and I have completed chapter Five. I reaaallly am sooo sorry for taking so long to update! Please read, review and forgive this slack/lazy writer!**

**HellAndBack'HellAngel- Thank you for reviewing :) it really made my day heheh :D**

**AngieBaby123- I'm glad you like my story :D I try heehee :3**

* * *

Sakura's mind once again wandered off into daydreams about a certain crazy redhead. It seemed this was becoming a constant occurrence, which, for some strange reason, didn't bother her in the slightest. When she thought about it, it should annoy her or even frustrate her to the point of screaming, but instead she simply accepted it and moved on. Of course, it had a tendency to cause problems.

This moment was a prime example.

A kunai whizzed through the air and narrowly missed taking off her ear. She jumped, startled and turned to her left, only to be met with a pair of piercing dark purple eyes. Jerking backward she blinked several times and tried to create semblance of order to her thoughts.

"H-huh?" she said, unable to form coherent words in her dazed state. She had been having the perfect daydream of her and Gaara in a romantic situation. He was just about to kiss her, his lips a fraction of a centimetre away, and BOOM, it stopped as soon as it had started. Disappointment flooded her but she hid it and instead turned a questioning glance to their second exam Procter, Anko.

Anko did not look pleased. Inwardly gulping Sakura consulted Inner about her next move. Inner smiled a devious smile before disappearing into the depths of her mind.

'_Oh gee thanks_,' Sakura thought inwardly rolling her eyes. Then a thought came to her, _'Hey, you wouldn't be the reason behind all of my daydreams would you?_'

No answer.

_'Inner?_'

Silence.

'_Why you little-_'

Her thought was cut off as Anko's glare grew murderous, making Sakura realise she had zoned out again.

'_Today is just not my day._'

"Will you kindly tell me the instructions of the second exam? Miss..." Anko began in a sickly sweet voice that made Sakura inwardly shudder.

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura. Survive three days in the forest of death and obtain two scrolls, one heaven and one earth. Once collected head to the centre of the forest where you will either pass or fail," Sakura said, straining to remember the second exams instructions.

Looking around at the other contestants made her extremely confused. They were looking at her with similar expressions of shock, confusion and suspicion. When Sakura's gaze landed on Anko she almost flinched away. The plum-fhaired Kunoichi eyes were set in a dangerous glare while her mouth was twisted into a snarl.

"How would you know about the scrolls when I haven't explained that we even had scrolls?"

'_Ahh... Aww shiet! I just keep drawing attention to myself don't I?_' Sakura face-palmed and sighed heavily. This REALLY was not her day.

The next thing she knew, she was being held in a vice grip on her upper left arm by a cloak wearing mask clad Ninja. '_Oh great, now ANBU, who's next? First Neji, then Kabuto and Orochimaru, then Ibiki and THEN Anko... Oh god, I'm making enemies left right and centre. This is so hard!_'

Ignoring the urge to wince at the pain from her arm, Sakura turned to Naruto and Sasuke and gave them her best smile. "See you in five minutes, don't worry I won't miss the exam. This'll only take a sec."

Anko laughed a maniac laugh and said in a snake-like hiss, "I doubt that you'll be able to walk after the ANBU interrogation is done, let alone take an exam."

Sakura turned to Anko -whom she had the sudden but powerful urge to clobber with a shovel- and said in an equally vehement tone, "There will be no interrogation. I'll be going to the Hokage, then back here. That's it."

"We'll see about that," a deep voice -that Sakura figured must belong to the ANBU attempting to cut circulation to her arm- said. No emotion coloured his voice but it was obvious he was sneering at her.

Sticking her tongue out at him Sakura hissed, "Whatever, let's get this over and done with."

_'What's with Ninja and drawing things out? God,_' Sakura thought bitterly as the masked man looked down at her with icy eyes. He nodded and with a puff of smoke, Sakura emerged coughing in the Hokage's tower office.

Using her free hand she brought it up to cover her mouth as her coughing got worse. '_God, no wonder Kakashi wears a mask all the time, this tickles like hell!_'

"What's going on?" The gravelly voice of the Hokage asked. Sakura was thrown to the ground. She gasped as a shooting pain travelled up her arms from her hands - which she had instinctively moved in front of her to break her fall. She heard a chair being scraped backward as someone stood up suddenly. The Hokage's voice rang in her ears as he said with anger practically leaking from him, "Harm this girl again and you will spend a month doing D-rank missions. Why ever did you feel the need to do that?"

Sakura tuned out the following conversation as the ANBU began describing god knows what. She instead began to examine her arm, which a bruise had already bloomed across. It was blue and slightly purple, fashioned in the wonky shape of a rather large hand. Two minutes later and the ANBU was talking about his day. '_See what I mean by drawing things out? Goodness._'

"I wasn't listening when Anko was giving instructions about the second exam and she got angry. She then startled me and asked what she had said. I told her about the scrolls and blah blah blah, must survive in a harsh environment and all that crap. Unfortunately she hadn't talked about the scrolls yet and got suspicious. Then this ice cube appeared, gave me a bruise and attempted to drag me off to Ibiki to get interrogated. Can you tell him to leave me alone so I can go do the exam now? Pleeeaaassee?"

Both men in the room blinked at her, no expression on their faces. Well on the Hokage's, she couldn't see what the ANBU man looked like. In spite she imagined a thin lipped, buck teethed and giant nosed old man. Receding hairline and all. That made her smile, '_Revenge is oh so sweet!_'

Sudden laughter snapped Sakura out of her daze and back into reality. The Third had started to chuckle in an adorable way that made her want to glomp him.

When his laughing session stopped he looked at the ANBU with sparkling eyes and said, "I see. Please return her to the second exam and tell Anko that this girl is no threat to us. Don't ask questions and don't dilly dally." The ANBU hesitated before nodding and walking over to Sakura intending to grab her in the same manner as before.

As he drew near Sakura jerked back and said, "Nuh-uh no way. You're not touching me, I can walk on my own thanks."

Completely ignoring her the ANBU dragged her up making her wince. Just as she opened her mouth to complain smoke appeared and made her cough as she inhaled the ghastly substance. She was still coughing when they appeared back in the clearing where Anko looked to be half way through explaining things. Heads snapped in their direction and watched as Sakura fell to the floor when the ANBU flickered over to Anko. As she hit the ground Sakura groaned and didn't move, instead opting to hack away happily for another few minutes.

Too bad she seemed not to be allowed to wallow in self pity lately.

"Sakura! Sakura! You're back! We thought for sure you wouldn't be back in time!" Ahh god, the last thing she needed right now, the always happy Naruto.

"Nah, I had a legitimate excuse as to why I know that crap, and already informed the Hokage of those circumstances. So he let me go after I explained things, but god did that hurt," she grumbled the last part, wincing ever so slightly as her fingers ghosted over her bruise.

"What's that?" Naruto asked, pointing at the bruise and cocking his head to the side. Sakura looked up at him with an expression that clearly said, "Are you really that stupid?"

"A bruise Naruto. From that ice cube over there," she explained pointing at said cold water. The ANBU looked over at her just as she was pointing at him, and set an icy glare on her.

Sakura stuck out her tongue in a not-so-lady-like way and looked away. God Ninja were getting on her nerves today.

"Well are we going to get on with the exams already?" she asked impatiently. You'd think Anko would have been finished explaining already, but nooo, it seemed she needed extra time. Anko nodded at the ANBU who had said something to her and then put her focus on the contestants.

"All right maggots sorry for the interruption. Get your scrolls and wait for the signal to enter."

Naruto started running over to the plum-haired Kunoichi but looked back when he saw the others were not following. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and waved him away saying, "Go. Go, I'm fine here."

He looked away with a "Hn." and slouched away with his hands in his pockets. Smiling slightly to herself Sakura leaned back on the ground. Man was she beat, and all she had done was get a bruise.

Perhaps it was more of an emotional drain than anything, making several different enemies had a tendency to do that. Sighing to herself Sakura sat up and brought her tired legs underneath her. Sasuke and Naruto joined her not long after, telling her which gate they were to enter. As they were walking Sakura didn't fail to miss the calculating and suspicious gaze from Sasuke.

When they approached the gate, they came across another Jonin. He was sitting on the fence looking completely at ease. The same could not be said for the three genin. Their stomachs felt sick and their minds were running wild on what was to come. Well, Sakura knew what was going to happen but that didn't calm the butterflies throwing a ball in her stomach. Swallowing her trepidation, Sakura turned to the two boys and said in a whisper, "Once we enter I'll tell you about the exam and what you need to look out for. Listen carefully because I will only say it once."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question, then seemed to think better of it and closed his mouth instead. Sasuke merely nodded then looked away, probably considering what the "circumstances" as Sakura put it were.

"All right, you may enter... now!" and with that they were off at a run, barging through the gates and traversing through trees. They continued running for the next 5 minutes before Sakura called them to a stop.

"Okay, so, basically all we have to do is head to the centre of the forest and grab someone's scrolls when they come up. Simple and easy. There will be a problem of impostors so we will have to be careful. I suggest a password." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and so Sakura continued, "Hmm well lets make it... 'My name is Indigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die.'" Both of them gave her confused looks, but Sakura just grinned and thought to herself, '_Ahh, I just love The Princess Bride, even though it's an American movie, it still had style._'

**'Yeah, yeah whatever you say. But don't you realise that wasn't long enough for Naruto to forget? Wasn't the whole point of the password to make a really long one that he wouldn't remember? I mean, even he's not that-'**

"Um, could you repeat that please?"

**'Stupid... WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THAT WAS UNDER 15 WORDS!'** Sakura groaned at the vocal explosion in her mind and put her head in her hands. Naruto however, took this as her irritation at him for forgetting.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that... I'm not good at remembering that sort of stuff!" Sakura looked up at Naruto and smiled lightly, before shaking her head. Sasuke muttered a quick "Dobe" making Naruto scowl.

"No, no. On the contrary Naruto, you're exceeding expectations." Naruto looked confused, while a gleam of understanding passed through Sasuke's eyes. '_Thanking you Sasuke,_' Sakura thought, mentally patting him on the back.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and said some rude comment, to which Sasuke replied in kind. Sakura looked away and tuned them out. Despite all the recent things that had distracted her, Sakura's mind once again wandered to the complication of Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sakura had provoked them, saying things that will definitely catch Orochimaru's attention. She had the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she had screwed up. Badly.

As she thought back to her previous attitudes concerning things, she found her fatal flaw. It was something that was going to be the undoing of her, but also something that she didn't have the motivation or urge to change. She cursed herself and her stupid ignorance, but that was all she could do. What was done was done.

A hand waving in front of her face caught her attention and brought her back to reality, out of her dark musings. She batted the hand away and just sighed in response to Naruto's unasked question.

'_Things are going to get difficult from here on in,_' she thought as she turned her attention to Sasuke and said in a fake calm voice, "Let's get this over and done with."

He nodded and Naruto said in a loud enthusiastic voice, "Yes! Let's do this!"

They wasted no time in sending Chakra to their legs and bounding upward. Trees whipped past as mere blurs as Sakura and the rest of team seven leapt from branch to branch. Sakura kept her mind focused on the path ahead, and tried to ignore what she knew was coming.

And sure enough, Naruto asked if they could stop so he could pee. Her heart was pounding as Sakura nodded slightly and let herself fall to the ground. She watched with a heavy heart as he disappeared into the bushes. Closing her eyes she focused her senses on anything irregular, all the while counting down the seconds.

5, a faint rustle of branches.

4, a thud of something heavy hitting the ground.

3, a slight shudder racking the ground.

2, and the awful, _awful_ smell of blood.

1.

Silence. Complete and utter silence. No birds chirped in the trees. No wind rustled the branches. No critters sneaked through the underbrush.

Nothing.

"What could be taking the dobe so lo-" Sasuke started, before stopping at the sight of their blond-haired friend.

"Hey guys sorry I-"

"Password," Sakura said in an emotionless voice, opening her eyes finally.

She could see it.

If you looked hard into 'Naruto's' eyes, there was a speck of madness, not something you would find in the normal happy-go-lucky boy. It was an impostor. And not just any impostor…

It was Orochimaru.

"My name is Indigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die," Naruto said, flashing a bright smile.

Two things happened at once. A flash of silver indicated Sasuke had thrown his Kunai and an arm was thrown forward to punch the intruder. Both attacks were deflected and a faint 'tutting' was heard.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your team mate?" 'Naruto' said.

"Shut up you snake!" Sakura snarled before Sasuke could reply. Her scowl increased as Orochimaru's grip on her fist tightened. He chuckled a dark chuckle before releasing her and punching her back. She stumbled slightly, but managed to catch herself before she hit the ground.

"Oh my, oh my. What a spit-fire child we have here, hmmm?" Sakura's jaw clenched as she took in the now 'exposed' Grass-nin.

"You stupid coward! You don't even have the guts to face us without wearing a disguise!" she growled, her ire growing and growing by the second. Despite the fact that Naruto was an anime, Sakura still hated Orochimaru. Even more so now that he was real.

"Oh? But I am," he said, his pale, snake-like face grinning.

"Really? Are you, Oro-chi-ma-ru?" Sakura spat, spreading out his name. He flinched, ever so slightly. It would have made her smile if she hadn't have known better.

It was fake.

He may be surprised in the inside, but he'd never show it. No, he was just acting what he thought Sakura wanted to see. Well it wasn't. The childish part inside Sakura had still hoped that she had mixed him up with someone, and that he was the actual Grass-nin. But she knew from the beginning that wasn't possible.

Orochimaru's grin returned in full and he said in a sick, silky voice, "Hmm? What's this? You know of me? How odd."

He tilted his head on his side before continuing, "Well it seems you have a Heaven scroll and I have an Earth scroll. One of us will leave here with the required scroll, while the other will be… well… dead." He laughed while Sasuke's hand tightened around his Kunai.

"I'd like to see you kill me," Sasuke announced, his voice full of arrogance and pride. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and at that moment she knew.

She couldn't let Sasuke be taken away from her. She just couldn't. All those days spent together. The bond they formed, she couldn't give it up. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't. She couldn't!

These thoughts kept playing in her head like a mantra as tears fell down her cheeks. It was so real now.

All of it. The pain, sorrow and hatred.

And the worst bit was, she was part of it now. Now she was part of the story of pain that Naruto endured to become a great Shinobi. A great man.

"Sasuke," she breathed, her voice weak from emotion. Sasuke's head snapped in her direction and she felt Orochimaru's gaze fall on her, but she ignored him and the fear welling inside her. She opened her clenched eyes and looked at Sasuke, her expression determined. "Leave."

He was taken aback, that was the last thing he had expected to hear. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "Go Sasuke! Go now! You'll just be a burden on me! Go I say, GO!"

By this time she was sobbing and barely holding herself up. These may be her last moments and she knew it. Her time was running out, but she was in no way going to let her death be in vain. She was going to save Sasuke if it was the last thing she did. Consequences be damned.

Sasuke stepped back slightly, and Orochimaru started to protest in an uninterested voice. "GO! JUST GO! GET NARUTO AND RUN!" she screamed. She was so scared. Oh so scared. Sasuke nodded and turned to leave.

"I don't think so," Orochimaru said and he made a move to stop Sasuke.

"No!" she yelled, before throwing herself in front of the oncoming blow. Her breath left her in a gasp of pain as the punch landed on her stomach. She breathed in and out, gasping for air. Pain bloomed across her stomach and it all seemed too real now. It wasn't a game any more. She wasn't here to start messing with people and acting aloof and cool. She was here to help and protect. It wasn't about her and she knew that now.

Her eyes found Orochimaru's amused snake ones, and she set him under a glare.

"I won't let you have him if it's the last thing I do." And with that vow, she threw herself at him. Her fists flew threw the air and her legs kicked at him. He evaded easily but she just kept going. She kept fighting even as he cut her with a Kunai here and there. No matter the pain, she just kept going. And so did the tears. They made endless streams down her cheeks and she knew she must look quite pathetic, throwing punches like a child, crying all the while. But for once in her life, she just didn't care. She felt apathetic now, so close to death. Nothing mattered but the darkness at the end of the tunnel. She knew she was going to die.

And she welcomed it. An end to her pointless life was a blessing. She was a spoilt brat who hated her brother because he got more attention than she did. She took everything for granted, and was a fool. She treated her time here like a game, instead of taking it seriously. There were no second chances. If she failed, she wouldn't just restart the level and try again. She would die. And that was that.

A battle cry fell from her lips as her blows increased their intensity. She pumped Chakra through her arms trying to increase the damage she dealt. Which was none. No matter how hard or fast she went to hit him, he slithered away like the snake he was.

"You will never succeed! Don't you understand Orochimaru!? You're a pawn in a game of thrones! If Madara wanted you dead, you'd be dead and there would be nothing you could do about it! Want to know why?! Because you're weak! WEAK!"

He growled at her words of insolence. What did she know? She was just a genin. She could never fully understand what he was doing. She knew nothing. Although… she had known his real identity and about Madara. That intrigued him to say the least. Not that he'd show it.

Sakura was losing and she knew it. He hadn't even tried all that hard. He just dodged and sliced, dodged and sliced.

Over and over again.

And each time his attacks landed.

As his blade crept towards her at a threatening speed, something ticked in her mind. Like a key finally unlocking a padlock. And she was free.

Her back fell into a graceful arch as she crumpled to the ground. All life gone from her bloody body.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Needs work? Please tell me by reviewing although I hardly deserve it for leaving you hanging for sooo long :(**

**Once again I must thank my reviewers to my previous chapter. I was really happy with the feedback I got and I must also thank those who favourited and followed me :D**

**I think we all need to give a GIANT thank you to my beta WhitishBlack. Without her, I doubt my writing would be worth two pennies :) So thank you, thank you very much :D**


	5. The Chunin Exams: Part Three

**A/N: Hiya! I'd like to start of by thanking Toreh and KarimaWhatev for reviewing!**

**Toreh- I'll definitely try to finish this story and I really have to thankyou for the feed back. I'll try to improve Sakura's restraint and attitude :D**

**KarimaWhatev- Muha, your review made me giggle, I'm glad to see you liked my cliff-hanger, ne? ;P**

**And without further Adieu, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Naruto dodged to the side, barely avoiding the thick-scaled tail coming for him. The giant snake reared in front of him and hissed. It was 20 feet long and 10 feet thick, an intimidating size for a snake. A sudden move caught his attention and Naruto watched as two kunai landed perfectly in the beast's eyes, causing it to make a loud hissing noise before exploding in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's head whipped around until he caught sight of Sasuke leaning against a tree. His usual slouch was gone, his back was straight and despite his attempts to act otherwise, he looked disturbed. Naruto opened his mouth to tell him off, already creeped out that he (Sasuke) hadn't made some derogatory comment about his skills, but stopped when he noticed something important.

"Where's Sakura?" Naruto asked nervously. He tried to reason with himself, saying that it was fine; any second she'd pop out behind Sasuke and stick out her tongue saying, "Haha, got you Naruto."

However, his heart sunk when Sasuke merely shook his head.

"Where is she... Sasuke?" Naruto asked, fear creeping in his stomach. Sasuke looked up at him after being addressed directly, he looked pained.

"She stayed behind to fight someone..." he answered quietly. Anger rose inside him, and within milliseconds he was in front of Sasuke, gripping his shirt roughly.

"What!? And you just left her there!? What happens if she gets hurt!? Sasuke! Answer me damnit!"

Sasuke looked away but made no move to remove himself from Naruto's grip. "I-" he said, not quite sure himself. He had left because she had asked him to. But since when did he do what people tell him to? But there was just something... something in the way she asked, or told him to leave. The utter desperation in her face, the pain… but what shook him more was the understanding in her eyes.

As if she finally found clarity and made up her mind.

The tears had shaken him too, where had they come from? One moment she was all brave and acting smart and the next...she was in pieces. What had she agreed to do? Why had she wanted him to leave so desperately?

Unless...

"Naruto, we have to go back and get her. Now," Sasuke said, his face determined and eyes blazing red. There was no way he would let her die for him. No way. If he couldn't defeat that Grass-nin, then he would never be able to kill his brother. And that was his ultimate goal.

To kill Itachi.

Naruto nodded and said, "That's better! Just wait Sakura, I'm coming to save you!"

"More like I'll save her and you'll make a fool of your self. Dobe," Sasuke muttered, before bounding through the trees, back the way he came. Naruto missed this, and kept smiling, but Sasuke could see the tightness in the smile. It wasn't his normal carefree smile; this one was forced and completely fake. Naruto was worried...and so was Sasuke.

"This way dobe," Sasuke said, turning a sharp left and entering the clearing that he had left Sakura in.

So many things happened at once; Sasuke stopped abruptly, Naruto yelled and Sakura fell in a graceful arch, blood splattering the ground beneath her.

* * *

'_Where am I_?' Sakura thought, her head swivelling side to side, hoping to see something else in this all black space. That was the only word she had for it.

Space.

It was like a void, you could see nothing but yourself, standing on air. The darkness was crushing and suffocating, but at the same time it brought a sense of peace and clarity.

'_I wonder how Naruto and Sasuke are,_' she thought sighing. She was pretty sure she was dead.

She had to be.

Pain stabbed through her heart. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live and experience life. Sure she made mistakes, but who didn't? She hadn't committed any big crimes, the most severe one she had was wagging PE once. So why...just WHY did she have to die?!

She shook her head, no, she couldn't think like that. She had died for Sasuke. Yep that was it...right? Or was it for herself? Did she do it so she could have a heroic death? For attention?

No.

No, she didn't. She hadn't thought like that at the time; her mind had been focused on Sasuke and how she wanted him to live, how she wanted everyone to live.

But was dying really the right choice?

If she was alive, she could guide them through all the hard times, make it so the pain was less.

But since when did she ever do anything that wasn't for herself?

Thinking back, she couldn't find many times. She had been the stereotypical rich girl who only cared for herself. Never put her in herself parents' shoes and when she felt she wasn't getting what she deserved, she sulked and purposely failed classes for attention.

She did what Naruto did. When Naruto was younger, he was a real mischief-maker. Well, he still was, but less so than what he used to be. He had craved attention, just some sort of acceptance, and so he resorted into trouble making and pranks to get people to look at him. Sakura had done a similar thing; she had failed classes, skipped after school activities and gave her parents attitude.

That was all she was.

A child who would never grow up.

But she so desperately wanted to. She wanted to help people, she wanted to help Sasuke and Naruto...and Gaara. She wanted to better herself. She really did.

A hand went up to wipe her eyes and she steadied her breathing. She could do this.

But how?

She was dead...

"Or are you?"

"What the?!" Sakura jerked around, before tripping on her feet and falling over backwards. Someone chuckled in front of her, making her head snap around.

Standing there was the most beautiful woman Sakura had ever seen. She had long golden hair that fell all the way to her feet, but stopped short of the 'ground'. Her eyes were bright azure blue and seemed to pierce right through Sakura. She looked quite like an elf, regal with high cheekbones and cherry red lips a perfect shape.

Her smile grew dangerously mischievous.

"Who... who are you?" Sakura asked, although she already had an idea. The woman's smile grew as she approached Sakura, her pure white gown flowing behind her. She resembled one of those cliché angels from all those movies and video games.

"I heard that," the 'angel' said in a very familiar voice. It seemed to go right through her, and caress her soul. It was comforting and powerful.

"He-heard what?" Sakura asked, edging back slightly. She wasn't afraid, just confused and shocked.

"I do not look like a cliché angel _thank you very muc_h."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

She had heard her thoughts.

"You're in my head!" Sakura exclaimed with a slight accusing tone. The figure laughed before bending down in front of Sakura.

"_We_ are in your head. See this," she said, waving her arms around, "This is what your mind looks like. Well part of it. I locked you in here before you died. To an outsider you look like you've passed on, but in fact, your body is slowly healing."

Sakura tilted her head to the side before saying, "Sort of like 'Snow White'?"

The woman laughed again, and Sakura was shaken by the similarity between her laugh and In-

"YOU'RE INNER!?" she shrieked, pointing a wobbling finger in front of 'Inner's' nose.

The woman's smirk returned tenfold and she gave a little nod, "Yes, but my real name is Lea. I found that name quite amusing. You humans are not very original are you?"

Sakura grumbled and opened her mouth to inquire as to just what the hell she was doing in her mind, but stopped when she (Lea) stood abruptly and turned.

"No more talking, your friends need you. They came back to save you, and saw you 'die'. Now they're both fighting Orochimaru. You have ten seconds until Sasuke is branded with the curse mark. Go!"

* * *

Sakura's eyes flashed opened and she gasped as much needed air filled her lungs. How long had she been in there?

Sounds of battle reached her ears and Sakura shot up into a sitting position, remembering Lea's warning. 10 seconds.

9, stumbling and falling, she finally got her legs to work and stood up shakily.

8, Sakura turned and jumped into the air, her muscles protesting with every movement.

7, landing on a branch she looked around franticly for any signs of her team mates.

6, she caught sight of an orange blur running to the right and took off after it.

5, Naruto was placed under the four-pronged seal and thrown backward causing her to shout.

4, she threw a kunai and caught his jumper on a tree, breaking his fall.

3, Sasuke fell to his knees, drawing Sakura's attention.

2, a neck was extended to inhuman lengths and reached for Sasuke.

1, A scream echoed throughout the three conscious minds as unimaginable pain flared on her right shoulder.

0.

* * *

Orochimaru's eyes widened a fraction in shock as his fangs prematurely sank into flesh. He had been aiming for Sasuke's neck, so why had he bitten a shoulder?

And just who is screaming? Even Orochimaru had to admit (on the inside) that those screams almost made him shiver.

It was pure pain, completely unrestrained agony.

It made him smile.

Orochimaru whipped his head back and returned his neck to its normal size. A growl ripped through his throat as he looked at the mop of long pink hair splayed against the Uchiha. Blood streaked the girls clothing that could less be called clothing than tattered material. Long gashes had torn the back of her shirt and completely destroyed the front showing the bandages underneath. Under each tear in material, instead of the open bleeding wound that should be there, there was only smooth creamy skin.

She had fresh blood running down her spine and pattering on the tree branch below. Orochimaru watched in morbid fascination as the curse mark began to burn her from the inside out, making her cry like a blubbering baby.

Damn her. Why did she have to intervene at that particular moment? And why hadn't he sensed her? And even more importantly, why the hell was she alive?

Well none of that mattered now. There was no way she was going to survive this. Only the strongest of the strongest can take the curse mark, especially the heaven one.

And so Orochimaru watched with a sadistic smirk as life drained from the girls partially obscured face, while her black-haired team mate called out her name loudly, shaking her slightly. He grew more and more desperate as she failed to respond, and his attempts increased in ferocity.

"What a useless team mate you are Sasuke…" Orochimaru said, his voice as silky as a snake's hiss. Sasuke stopped his actions abruptly, and his entire composure stiffened.

"You left her here… then was too late to save her… and now she has given her life to save you… again… you're too weak to save anybody Sasuke… too weak…" Orochimaru faded in and out of the Uchiha's vision, occasionally adding another sentence.

Each one struck something within him. "_You're too weak to save anybody..._" these words kept replaying like a mantra in his head, breaking little chips off his resolve each time.

"I swear to god Sasuke…" a weak, slurred voice brought him back to reality and he refocused his attention on the barely conscious girl in his arms. "If you let him… goad you… and make you believe… you're not good enough… I will come back… from… dead… just to… kill… you…"

And she was gone. Her breathing was ragged and uneven, her body convulsing ever so slightly now and then. Sasuke held her like a lifeline as her words echoed in his mind and helped to ease some of the confliction of emotions he felt.

He had to save her. He had to. If he could do that, he could kill his brother.

Filled with new determination and resolve, Sasuke lifted Sakura up in his arms carefully and stood up, his legs aching as he agitated some of his wounds.

Orochimaru scowled slightly, before leering at Sasuke and saying in farewell, "I can offer you power… power to protect anyone you want and kill anyone you want. I'll be waiting Sasuke…"

And he was gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes scanned the area desperately and only stopped their ministrations when he spotted orange.

An orange jumpsuit to be more specific.

Bounding over to the large oak tree, Sasuke carefully readjusted the girl in his arms and tried to be mindful of her shoulder. He gently placed her on the branch before examining Naruto, and soon lost himself in his thoughts.

He had no idea what Orochimaru had done to her, but he knew it wasn't good.

Nothing made sense to Sasuke. Sakura was supposed to be dead; there was no doubt when he had checked. There was no pulse, no steady breathing… nothing.

But here she was breathing, moving and was even talking a while ago. She had thrown herself in front of him, to protect him… again. Honestly, this girl made no sense.

Shaking his head, Sasuke tried to swallow the trepidation that she may never wake up, and tried to childishly console himself saying, '_It's okay, everything's going to be alright… it's going to be fine… just fine…_'

His heart and mind warred against each other, one was saying that logically, she was going to die, while the other was screaming that she just couldn't die, that she'd be just fine.

But she _had_ died before. Sasuke knew that he must care about this carnation-haired girl; otherwise he wouldn't have been so hurt when he saw her dead body. And even now his resolve was slipping and slowly falling apart.

But he wouldn't give up.

He wouldn't.

He'd get them out of here.

He'd save them all.

And with that, Sasuke pulled out the kunai holding Naruto up, and caught him before he fell to the ground. He slung Naruto on his shoulder, before doing the same to Sakura.

He jumped to the ground, and winced as he heard Sakura's pained groan. Her hair was flying in his face and getting everywhere.

He had no idea how she put up with it; it was awful.

Blowing a strand out of his face, Sasuke started off at a slow run, before picking up the pace. The sun was going down and he knew he had to get them to safety soon. His head whipped side to side as he looked for someplace he could put them.

Finally he came upon a little cave that tunnelled under the ground slightly, before being obscured by a tree. If he went in far enough, no one would be able to see them or the smoke from a fire.

'_How very convenient_,' he thought, but went in nonetheless. Luckily, there was no one there, and no sign of any crazy animals lurking in its shadows.

The inside of the cave was dark and damp; moss covered the floor and walls, making the stone slimy to the touch. He gently lowered Sakura to the ground, making sure she was on her side and then did the same for Naruto –somewhat less gentle.

A quick scour of the outside forest brought fruition in the shape of sticks, rabbits (which he killed) and large palm-like leaves.

Sasuke dropped his finds in the cave, next to Sakura, before running his hand over the ground in the corner of the cave for five minutes. It was a gruelling task, but it was necessary all the same. Finally, he came across what he was looking for, several small stones that he could use as the barrier around the fire.

It took a few minutes to set up the fire and get it started using a 'fire ball jutsu', but once done, Sasuke proceeded to skin the rabbits with a kunai (scowling in disgust as he did so) and impale then on a stick, before shoving them over the fire.

After tending to them for a while, he laid out some of the leaves he had found, using a rock (that he wrapped several times in a particularly large leaf) as a pillow.

When his makeshift bed was done, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and picked her up tenderly, not failing to miss the strange aura emanating from her.

He laid her on her stomach on the leaves before hesitating… this would be considered a breach in privacy… but he had to see the wound… but if she knew… she would undoubtedly hit him…

Wait a minute.

Since when was he afraid of Sakura?

Sure he'd seen her hit Naruto a few times… but he had never coward from her personally… at least he didn't think he had…

Sasuke shook his head; he was wasting time. He needed to help her soon.

And yes that meant removing her shirt and bandages.

Sucking it up he hovered his hands over her right shoulder that had been injured.

And with jerky motions he lifter her shirt up and over her head and placed it next to her.

'_And now for the bandages,_' Sasuke thought bitterly. Shaky hands undid the little knot Sakura used to keep it together, and he began to unwrap her when a glint of metal caught his eye.

Shining through the gloom, three Hitai-ate emerged; each branded with the mark of a music note.

'_Sound…_'

* * *

**A/N: Hm, well I struggled marginally with this chapter, and I find that Sasuke was slightly OOC, but it can't be helped. If you have any suggestions on how I could portray his character a little better, I would be extremely pleased if you shared them!**

**Once again I thank WhitishBlack for her AMAZING betaing skills and extreme patience when it comes to my horrible grammar and spelling. I really can't thank you enough :D**

**Please review and tell me what you thought this chapter it's much appreciated!**


	6. The Chunin Exams: Part Four

**A/N: OH MY GOSH I AM SOOO SORRY! :O This is waaayyy late :/ I totally don't deserve you guys :( I owe a giant thankyou to my reviewers. I loved reading them, they truly made my day/days. So;**

**Genuinely-Unique- :0 Oopse! Thank you heaps for pointing that out! I can't believe I spelt his name wrong, that's embarrassing! And you have nothing to worry about, I have no intention of changing this from GaaSaku to SasuSaku. I'd be a gay writer if I did :P**

**Sabaku no Adhii- Thanks so much for writing such a long review :D I am glad you like my fic! I'm not going to spoil anything but I will say that I plan for this chapter to go through a lot of the Naruto events :3 just with a slight twist of course. *cackles evilly***

**Hoxopasnei- Really?! I'll be happy to hear any ideas you have, suggestions are always welcome! :D I hope I can keep my writing up to your standards! :D**

**DarkinocensDLT- Aw thank you~ I will :D**

**KarimaWhatev- :D Thanks for being honest, I hope I did better with his character in this one :3 Ohoho just you wait, I have some good idea's up my sleeve :)**

**WRose- Haha I did think of that, but it would be OC if he did :3 besides, this is important to the story line :D**

**Wow, six review! I am soo happy :D Gosh this is amazing :D A giant thankyou to all my readers, the people who favourited and followed included of course :D I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

"My my, what do we have here?" the slow drawl made Sasuke scowl. His hold on his kunai tightened, eyes bleeding red. He observed the trio, noting details and dissecting each possible scenario. At this rate, things were going to get difficult. Not only were two of his teammates incapacitated, but he himself had suffered his fair share of injuries.

His scowl darkened and posture stiffened as the woman stepped forward, long black hair swishing behind her. A cruel smirk twisted her mouth; pearly white teeth flashing, as she looked him up and down. "Well we seemed to have crossed quite the cutie. Tell 'ya what, if you hand over your scroll now, we'll let you go. I'm only making an exception for you of course." Her black eyes glinted and she settled an icy glare on Sakura's unmoving form. Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. What kind of offer was that?

"Hey Kin, what are you thinking? Our orders are to kill the Uchiha," a man to the left of the girl said irritably. 'Kin' rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever, I just thought we could have some fun."

"We're not here to have fun," the man with a hunchback said, his voice gravely and ruff, "We're here to fulfil Orochimaru's orders."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," Kin said sighing dejectedly, "You're such a buzz kill Dosu." She flicked her shining locks behind her back and placed a hand on her hip sassily. "Let's get this over with."

Sasuke's gaze flicked between them, soaking in the information. Did they think he was a half-wit? Or was it they thought they were going to win so it didn't matter if they spilled info? Either way, it worked in Sasuke's favour.

So Orochimaru sent them. And to kill him no less. Fools. No matter the circumstances, there is no way that they could defeat him. He is an Uchiha after all.

"Right," the two males chorused before settling into their respective fighting stances. 'Dosu', the one with almost all of his face covered in bandages, tilted his head to the side almost childishly. And in a grey blur, he charged.

Dodging the messily thrown punch, Sasuke settled a superior smirk on the sound-nin. Then his world began to tilt and a high-pitched ringing filled his right ear. Sasuke yelled out in pain before falling on his knees, hands clamped over his offended ear. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get his legs to move and help him stand up. '_What did he do to me?_' Sasuke thought angrily. His brain function seemed to be off, making it hard for him to think. As his head began to clear, he realised that Dosu had been talking the whole time, probably bragging. A kunai settled against his throat, and in a desperate attempt to push them back, Sasuke grabbed the hand before flipping the owner of the appendage over his head. A screech filled his ears, and Sasuke identified his attacker as the girl Kin. Just as he was about to pull out his own kunai, an evil cackle paused all movements.

Wide eyes observed the strange sight before them. The only thought that could make its way through their respective heads was; '_what the-?_'

* * *

"I have issues," was the first thing Sakura said when she woke up in her mind.

"That you do," a sarcastic reply reached her ears.

"Shut up you," Sakura grumbled, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Well?"

"Well what?" Lea asked sitting in front of Sakura, tucking her legs underneath her gracefully. Sakura sneered, '_She's so perfect it's annoying._'

"I heard that," Lea snapped, a scowl forming on her face.

"That's why I said it genius. And what do you mean 'well what'? What do we do now? There is no way I can survive the curse mark," Sakura said, rather moodily. Well, if you'd died twice you'd be bloody moody too.

"I have no idea," Lea sighed. They were worked right into a corner with very high walls surrounding them. "Well, there is one thing I can do but…"

"But?" Sakura prompted, slightly shaken by Lea's silence. Lea seemed like the person to always speak her mind and worry about the consequences later, almost like Sakura herself. If she was keeping her silence now, that didn't bode well.

"It would require mingling some of my Chakra with yours," Lea said unsurely. Sakura cocked her head to the side slightly baffled.

"You have Chakra?" Sakura asked, finally deciding to voice her thoughts that she belatedly realised Lea could hear. '_What a breach in privacy,_' she thought looking at Lea.

Lea sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before adopting a serious expression, "Yes I do have Chakra, how else would you be miraculously healed after that beating Orochimaru gave you?"

Sakura had to nod her head at that logic before asking, "And how do you have Chakra? And on that thought, just what the heck are you?" Sakura shook her head, how had she not asked this earlier?

"That's a story for another time," Lea said, waving a dismissive hand. Sakura's eyes narrowed, she saw the look that flashed past Lea's eyes and was not completely convinced with the blasé dismissal. Nor did she like the fact that she was being left in the dark. '_I mean come on; she's in my head, nothing's private from her. How come she can know all my secrets and not even give me a little information on herself?_' Sakura's brows shot together in an aggravated scowl before crossing her arms and dropping the subject. '_When she tells me, she tells me, I'm just going to have to be patient._'

"Very mature of you," Lea said nodding her head in approval.

"I will hit you," Sakura snarled, raising a warning fist for effect. "But anyway, how did you heal me?"

"One of my hosts was a medic-nin-"

"One of your **what**!?" Sakura interrupted. Lea continued like she hadn't been stopped in the first place.

"And I went through his memories to find an appropriate jutsu to save you. You're too stupid to understand it so I won't bother telling you what I did." Sakura was fuming by the end of Lea's sentence. But, being the gracious and tolerant girl she was, she let it drop and instead asked;

"And what does this have to do with anything? I'm lost."

"Of course you are, you're too dense to comprehend anything."

A murderous glare pushed a sigh and explanation out of the golden haired 'freak', as Sakura had oh-so-graciously deemed her.

"Fine. You are lucky that one of my hosts just so happened to be an Uzumaki," Lea said hesitantly.

Realisation dawned on Sakura, and she wasted no time in voicing her excitement, "That's perfect! The Uzumaki's were known for their sealing prowess! You can seal the curse mark and be done with it!" A wide face splitting smile that even Naruto would be proud of spread across her face.

"Were you not listening!?" Lea yelled with a weary sounding voice. She pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed in and out trying to reign in her chagrin. Sakura's smile disappeared as soon as it came, a startled expression flitting on to her pale face. "It's not as simple as that. Like I said before, I would have to mingle my Chakra with yours."

"Oh-kay…?" Sakura said, not quite sure what she meant by that.

"The seal requires a constant flow of Chakra to keep it activated, and your Chakra has not had enough time to develop and mature; you have hardly more than a mosquito. The problem with mingling our Chakra is, not only will it be painful, but it will bridge the gap between our minds. As in, you will have even _less_ privacy than before. Also, if your Chakra is too depleted, mine will consume you. It won't harm you, but you _may_ have some slight transformation issues."

Sakura's jaw had long ago dropped. Even less privacy huh? … It didn't sound too bad… with time she was sure to learn how to pull up walls and block Lea out. In fact it sounded like a fine deal. Really, it's not like Sakura would overuse the curse mark.

"Also," Lea started, drawing Sakura's attention once more, "the seal will be similar to Naruto's, as in you will be able to access it, but the power will only be half."

Sakura nodded, '_sounds legit._' "I understand… I think. I'm ready."

Lea nodded and a flash of pride entered her azure orbs. "Then brace yourself." She closed her eyes and a look of extreme concentration marred her face. When she opened them, they were no longer blue, but a dark orange. Strange purple symbols appeared out of nowhere and began to pattern themselves around Sakura. She blinked and watched the procession with avid curiosity.

"Get ready," Lea said walking over to her and placing a ginger hand on Sakura's shoulder. '_You're still hesitating. Why is it that I get the feeling that you were less worried of finding out more of my secrets, than you were of me finding out yours? Is that why you were and still are so objective to the seal?_'

No response.

"No matter what you do, one day you will have to tell-"

Intense pain flared inside Sakura's skull and shoulder, making her world spin. She yelled out, effectively cutting herself off, and clutched her head in her hands. Her fingers fisted in her long hair and a dry sob made its way her throat. Vaguely she felt Lea put her other hand on her shoulder and mumble incoherent words. '_What is-what-it hurts-make… stop!_' her thoughts were disjointed and incomplete as her mind failed to function normally. Tears streamed down her cheeks and belatedly Sakura realised she was sprawled on the 'ground', writhing and yelling. In an attempt to calm herself down, she took deep breaths that came out more like pants. The pain lessened, but stubbornly refused to leave, and instead stayed at the forefront of her brain and just under her shoulder blade, throbbing and aching. Her body twitched occasionally and Sakura found herself face down on the 'ground', arms and legs spread eagle. Opening her clenched eyes, Sakura blinked away the lingering moisture and tried to sit up.

Strong but gentle hands grasped her forearms and heaved her up before pulling her into a tight embrace. Whispers reached her ears, bringing Sakura back to reality. She sat limp in Lea's arms her face and body aching.

Lea buried her face in the crook of Sakura's neck, rocking her back and forth gently. Just before Lea's eyes shut closed, she caught sight of something that made her freeze.

"Sakura," she breathed, both awed and unsure of what she saw. When Sakura didn't respond Lea tried again, a little more forcefully, "Sakura."

Sakura brought her hands up and rubbed her eyes blearily, before pulling back and looking at Lea. The expression on her face made her pause. A mixture of shock, excitement and fear.

"Lea?" she said trying to rid herself of the daze she had got stuck in.

"Sakura, your shoulder…" Sakura's attention snapped back to Lea and followed the entities line of sight. A gasp tore through her throat as she saw the markings creeping up to her face. Pink Chakra was emanating from her skin and little tattoos of blossom petals seemed to blow through the wind up to her right eye. Her breathing was coming in short puffs as she grasped her shoulder and massaged the skin, trying to lessen the feeling. It was neither painful nor particularly pleasurable. Everywhere the petals spread, the sharper her senses in that area became. Every touch heightened, every sight clearer, every smell intense and every sound blaring in her ear.

The petals kept flowing out of the curse mark until they covered the entire right side of her body. Half of her nose, her right eye and right ear was extremely sensitive, almost painfully so. Sakura panted and examined her right hand. The nails had grown and changed to a blood red, while the little black petals curled gracefully around her nimble fingers.

Lea looked intently at Sakura and took in her appearance. The right side of her mussed hair had darkened substantially, but also took on a slightly eerie glow. The strands were spaced out almost like they had been blown in the wind and when moved, seemed to flow like water. What really caught her attention was Sakura's right eye. The iris was dark yet vibrant malachite green unlike its usual emerald shade and had gold flecks around the pupil. The pupil was no longer black nor round. In fact, one couldn't really call it a pupil anymore. A small gold cherry blossom took its place and accented the gold flecks in her iris. The whites of Sakura's eyes weren't creamy, but pure, blinding white.

Lea shook her head; clearing it of the rapture she'd been stuck in, and instead set a piercing look on the seal around the curse mark. She had done a relatively moderate job. It would hold… for a time. "Alright Sakura, time to go."

Sakura's head snapped up. What? Go?

"Wait a minute-"

* * *

Sakura's eyes shot open and a grumble left her lips. Why did she always have to do that?! This was her mind. Lea was nothing more than a stupid necklace! Sakura fumed silently to herself for a few moments before the steady murmur of speech caught her attention. "… kill the Uchiha…"

Oh lovely, just what she needed right now, the sound team. This was just fantastic.

Sakura groaned as she tried to move her body. Wait a minute… was she naked!? Sakura peered down at her chest and saw that she was left only in her bindings and shorts. '_Ohohoh, Sasuke's gunna __**get it!**_' she thought, already imagining knocking him unconscious and strapping him to a tree in only his boxers. '_Invite a few of his fangirls and we'd have a real party,_' Sakura cackled evilly while sitting up and assessing the situation.

Four heads snapped to her at once, and she felt herself being subjected to the world's number one incredulous synchronised stares. She blinked innocently at them, before covering her chest protectively. There were tears in the bandages swathing her chest, so she was showing more skin then she would have liked to. And- '_what's this! My knot is undone!?_' Hurried fingers retied the knot while trying and failing to hide the blush creeping up her neck and face.

When she was done, she stood on shaking feet and set the darkest look on Sasuke. "When this is over, **I. Am. Going. To. Kill you Uchiha!**" she spat at Sasuke who was looking at her hair and shoulder. His gaze landed on her right eye and his mouth opened slightly.

What had Orochimaru done to her? Whatever it was, it made her look even more spas than usual. She seemed to exude this aura. A dark aura.

Sakura groaned as she fell to one knee. Oh god it hurt like a bitch. Her right side felt like it was on fire, but for some reason, it was almost easy to ignore. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and she had a strange urge to beat some people up. How odd. Well, not really, in the anime/manga Sasuke went crazy when the curse mark took him over remember?

'**The same thing happened to Sasuke in the anime/manga Sakura, I wouldn't worry.**'

'_Ahh… you just said that before… didn't you?_' Sakura's brows creased.

What is that girl talking about? Of course I didn't.

'**No? I only said it once…?**'

'_See! You just said that twice!_'

No I didn't. Is something up with her?

'**Sakura, are you okay?**' Sakura's eyes widened as an explanation popped up from the recesses from her mind.

"_…you will have even less privacy than before…_"

Oh no… No. No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening.

'_Lea…_'

'**Yeah…**'

"Well shit," Sakura said, a frown pulling at her lips.

"Sakura-" Sasuke began, but had to dodge a sharp kunai point heading to sink it's self in his skull.

He cursed. Just what the heck was this girl's problem? She talks to herself, gets in tricky situations, makes enemies faster than the Kyuubi…

And then fails to respond and just stands there while a battle is raging around her. Annoying pink-haired, fail of a ninja, Kunoichi.

Sasuke almost sighed. Just how the hell was he going to get out of this?

* * *

**A/N: Whew *wipes brow* I tried :3 So, good, bad, boring or exciting? I owe you all heaps and I truly am sorry :/**

**Please review and I am open to ideas! :D**

***bows down* ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY WHITISHBLACK! I LOVE YOU -GLOMPS- YOU ARE AMAZING AND THANKYOU!**


End file.
